Sexual Frustration
by Graywaves
Summary: When Edward and Bella get fed up with not being able to be with each other, tempers flare and secrets are revieled as they explore the boundaries of their sex lives. LEMONS TO COME
1. Frustrated

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

**~Bella~**

I blushed as I looked at myself in the full mirror. I was just changing into my pajamas, when my reflection caught my eye. So here I was, in my bra and panties, wishing I had a body like Rosalie, or even Alice.

I don't know what Edward saw in me. I was just plain old Bella. But to him, I was the world.

I examined my breast. They were small. Just barely a B cup. I had tried about every push up bra in Forks, and none I had done me justice. There was nothing sexy about my body. I had plain brown hair, a flat butt, no breast, and I was as pail as could be. I sighed one more time before grabbing my clothes, and toiletries.

_'Better finish changing before Edward gets here,'_ I thought to myself.

I walked into my shared bathroom and began to wash my face, and brush my teeth. I didn't want Edward to find anymore reasons to be disgusted with me. He claimed he loved exactly the way I was, and I didn't need to go through all the extremes of brushing my teeth after every meal, or putting on make up for that matter. When he said that it made my heart swell for him. But, I was still going to do it.

I put my dirty clothes in the hamper and walked back in my room. I was only in there for five seconds before my window opened and my Greek god appeared.

Edward's hair was wind blown. His gold eyes were sparkling, and he had my favorite crooked smile on his lips.

"Hey beautiful" he said in his velvety voice before walking to hug me.

"Hey yourself" I said pulling him closer to me.

He walked us over to my bed before sitting down and pulling me into his lap. "I missed you today" he said into my hair.

"I missed you too" I said snuggled into his chest. "Did you have fun on your hunt?"

"Yes. I enjoyed myself, but I only complained about missing you the whole time. It really began to bug Emmett." I couldn't help but laugh. "So how was your day? From all the bags I can see you went you went shopping with Alice."

"Yeah. She dragged my to Seattle all day. I only wanted a pair of pajamas, but she insisted on buying me all these new clothes" I said remembering all the stores I was dragged into. All the shirts, and pants, and all the skimpier things I wouldn't even dream of looking at. Let alone buying.

"Well, I like these new pajamas on you" Edward said kissing my neck. I turned around to straddle him, and pulled his lips back to mine. "There very sexy" he all but growled against my lips.

I pulled away. All I was wearing was a light tank top, and short shorts. It dawned on me just how much skin I was exposing to Edward. Of course he was going to look at me. I blushed bright red.

"I'm not sexy" I mumbled more to myself as I got off his lap. I looked anywhere but at his face.

"Bella?" he whispered. I looked up to see his beautiful confused face.

"I said, I'm not sexy" I said a little bit louder. I was still cautiously aware that Charlie was downstairs watching a game. He would more than likely shoot Edward if he ever found him in my room at night, or in my room at all for that matter. Thus bringing up the topic of why my boyfriend was bullet proof. Not something I want to discuss at the moment.

Edward stood up and walked towards me. "Yes you are" he said firmly.

"No I'm not" I back scowled at him.

He brought his hand to my cheek and began rubbing his thumb across it. His other hand wrapped around my waist to pull me toward him. I could feel my body relaxing to his touches. I felt like crying. I hated feeling so vulnerable and insecure.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered against his chest.

"Shh" he soothed. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize for anything."

"You're right. God... I'm... I'm sorry" I said taking in a shaky breath.

Edward chuckled. "You did it again love" he said kissing the top of my head.

I laughed to. "Yeah. I guess I did."

He pick me up bridal style, and continued to hold me as he walked us back to the bed. Edward held me tightly against himself, and rubbed his hand up and down my back. "Bella" he said after a few minutes. I looked up at him. "We need to talk about this."

I groaned. "No we don't" I said stubbornly.

"I want you to feel like you can talk to me about stuff like this. I can't read your mind, and I want to know what you are feeling."

"I feel fine" I tried unconvincingly.

"You are a terrible liar Bella" he stated. "Just a couple minutes ago, you were on the verge of tears. I hope I didn't offend you in any way."

There he goes again. Blaming himself. "You didn't do anything. I just wish I was sexier for you. I'm flat chested, and just so plain-" but I was interrupted. Before I knew what was happening I was lying on my back with Edward on top of me. He was kissing all over my face. My cheek. My forehead. My chin. And finally my lips.

I kissed him back urgently, my hands were instantly in his hair. His lips moved in the perfect rhythm against mine. His right hand began to stroke up and down my side, while he used his other hand to support his weight. I pressed myself all the way up against him, wanting more of him. I knew I needed to break away for air, but I could have cared less. Edward seemed to mind though.

He slowly pulled back, kissing my neck to let me catch my breath. I wanted to cry. I was gasping for air, but I wrapped my arms around him, trying to pull him back down to me.

"You need to breath Bella" he said trying to catch his own breath.

"I don't want to breath. I just want you" I panted into his ear. Immediately I felt his arousal on my stomach, while he moaned into my ear. I shifted my pelvis, and grinder against him. His hand supporting him began to tremble as his grip on my sheets tightened.

"You're going to be the death of me Bella" he whispered huskily in my ear before crashing his lips back to mine.

I was shocked. This was when he would normally pull away completely. He never let us go this far, and all of our sexual frustration was beginning to show. Edward pushed his tongue in my mouth. We battled for dominance before I let him win. I felt as though there were way to many clothes between us. I tugged on the hem of his shirt. Our lips broke apart only for a second so Edward could pull his shirt over his head, before we were attached again.

My fingers rubbed patterns up and down his back. His muscles were taught under my touch. I loved being able to get this response out of him. I grinded myself hard against him again earning a growl in reply. His hand slipped under my shirt and stroked my nipple before either of us realized what was happening. In an instant Edward was standing at the opposite end of my room. I sat up with a frustrated look on my face. Edward must have taken it the wrong way, because he began to chant a stream of apologies.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I have no idea what came over me. I wasn't paying attention, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" he pleaded to me. He had a desperate look on his face.

"No. You didn't hurt me" I answered.

"We should stop. It's late, and we have school tomorrow" Edward said running his fingers through his already unruly hair.

"You always pull away" I said not hiding the annoyance in my voice.

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"But, you're not hurting me."

He began to pace around my room. "Bella, you're making me lose control. I can't bear thinking that I am moving to fast for you. I touched your chest without your permission."

"Maybe I want you to touch me" I said biting my lip.

Edward stopped his pacing and turned around to look at me. "You want me to touch you?" he said in a low voice.

"Yes. But you never will."

"I've wanted to touch you like that since the first time I layed eyes on you, Bella. But I am afraid if I start... I won't be able to stop" he said. His eyes were still gold, but they were darkening around the edges. He had the look of lust written all over his face. I felt myself become wet between my legs. Edward must have smelt it. His eyes were locked only on me. I couldn't take my eyes off the bronze trail of hair that trailed down his belly button, to his perfect V. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Kiss me" I whispered. In an instant his lips were locked on my. I was once again lying on my back with Edward on top. He grinded himself against my center as he licked and nipped at my neck and collar bone. "Oh God, Edward" I panted.

He grinded himself on me again before crashing our lips back together. He pushed his tongue in my mouth, massaging his with mine. My hands were tugging his hair, and stroking his stomach. Edward moaned into our kiss. His kisses were gentle, but still very urgent. We weren't hiding our need for each other.

He moved his hand down to cup my breast. He looked down at me as if to ask permission. "Yes... please touch me" I gasped into his ear.

His hand began to knead my breast before rubbing his thumb over my nipple. I moaned and arched my chest into his hand. There were to many clothes blocking his hands. I wanted his hand back under my shirt, so I grabbed it and put it on my bare breast. I felt the bulge between my legs get harder as he pressed his lower body harder against mine.

He stroked my breast and began kissing me again. My mind was clouded with lust. Between his hands and lips I was floating on cloud nine. He was slowly letting down his boundaries. I let my hand tracing the smooth plains of his chest glide down lower. My fingers traced the top of his pants. I felt him tense, but he didn't remove my hands. I slowly began to push my hand in further when...

Edward had disappeared. I sat up looking around my room. I whimpered in protest. "Shh love" I heard him whisper from the shadows. Moments later Charlie was knocking on my door.

"Bells" he called from the other side.

"Come in" I said trying to catch my breath. I was more than sure my face was still flushed from Edward. Charlie walked in and smiled at me. I smiled back trying to hide my guilty expression on my face. I'm sure he could see that his innocent little Bella was just trying to stick her hands down her boyfriends pants not two minutes ago.

"I was just droppin' in to say goodnight" he said in his gruff tone. I nodded momentarily forgetting how to speak. "You look a little red. Are you okay?" he asked as he walked over to put the back of his hand on my forehead.

"Yes!" I said a little to quickly. He gave me a funny look. "It's probuably just PMS" I lied.

"Umm... okay" Charlie said looking uncomfortable. I knew for a fact that Charlie would do what ever he could to stay away from these type of topics. "Well goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Dad" I said. As soon as Charlie walked out the door Edward reappeared. I couldn't help but notice that he had put his shirt back on, and his erection had went down. I guess our little night of lust was over.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear him coming until he was a foot from the door" Edward said sitting at the foot of my bed.

"It's fine" I whispered.

"It really is getting late Bella. We have school tomorrow" he reminded me.

'_Great_' I thought to myself. _'Another day of getting talked about behind my back by my so called friends. Another day of nearly killing myself in gym. And another day of boring calculus_.' I groaned.

"Don't worry love, I'll be with you whenever I can" Edward said seeing my distress.

"Thank you" I mumble falling back against my pillow. He crawled behind to spoon against me. He wrapped the covers tightly around us. I turned around so I could rest my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my forehead.

"Goodnight my beautiful Bella" he whispered into my hair.

"Goodnight" I mumbled back. The last thing I remembered was Edwards softly humming my lullaby.

**~Edward~**

In the middle of our kissing, I felt Bella's hands begin to trail down my stomach to the top of my pants. My erection twitched in anticipation. I knew we were going past my limits of control, but there was no way I was going to stop her. Then I thought I heard something moving.

All I could think, smell, and hear was Bella. My head was so clouded, I couldn't think strait. Then I heard it again. I was sure of it this time. It was Charlie coming up to bed.

_'I better tell Bella goodnight' _he thought.

Shit! I had to get up. I knew as soon as I pulled away Bella was going to think I was rejecting her. But I had no choice. I could already hear Charlie on the stairs. Without a choice I pulled away, grabbed my shirt and hid in the shadows of Bella's closet. I heard her whimper in protest.

"Shh love" whispered quietly. As soon as I did Charlie called her through the door.

"Come in" she answered breathlessly. She couldn't hide the guilty look plastered on her face. She was still flushed in the face, and her arousal filled the room in thick clouds. She was driving me mad. I knew we had to stop before we took it to far tonight. I unhappily pulled my shirt back on.

"You look a little flushed" I heard Charlie say.

Shit again! I knew Bella couldn't lie for anything. I hoped Charlie was to tired to notice. "It's probably just PMS" she tried. Thankfully he bought it. He chose to stay away from any topics that would or might lead anywhere to this girl territory.

"Umm... okay" Charlie said quickly. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Dad" she replied as he walked out the door.

_'That was close'_ he thought to himself. I walked out to see frustrated looking Bella. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear him coming until he was a foot from the door" I said sitting at the foot of her bed.

"It's fine" she whispered biting her lip.

"It really is getting late Bella. We have school tomorrow" I reminded her. I know she upset we didn't get to spend the weekend together, but my urges for her body have been more frequent lately. Meaning I was having to hunt more.

I saw the look of disgust make it way across her face when I mentioned the word _school_. I knew how much she had been dreading it lately. Ever since I came back, people have been talking about us like crazy. Some thought I was an asshole for leaving her in such a wrecked state. Some of the jealous girls thought Bella deserved it. That she didn't deserve me. They all had it backwards. I didn't deserve such a angel as my Bella.

"Don't worry love, I'll be with you whenever I can" I tried to reasure her. I couldn't get in every class with her, but I was in five of them. I was thankful that Alice was in at least two that I wasn't. But the class Bella needed me most in, neither of us were in. Gym.

Everyone new how big a klutz Bella was. She tripped and stumbled on air. Her being in gym by herself was a recipe for disaster.

"Thank you" she mumbled falling back against her pillow. I could see my words hadn't brought her any comfort. I crawled up to her and spooned against her back. I made sure to wrap the covers around her tightly so she wouldn't get to cold. She turned around and rested her head against my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight my beautiful Bella" I whispered into her hair.

"Goodnight " she mumbled back half way asleep. I began to softy hum her lullaby and within minutes she was asleep in my arms.

I loved watching Bella sleep. Her facial expression was so relaxed, and peaceful. When ever I did stay during the night, she would grip my shirt tightly in her sleep to make sure I didn't leave her. This made me realize I couldn't take back the pain of those months when I had to leave her.

Some nights she would whimper my name. Calling for me in her sleep. Tears would escape her eyes, and heart would start to beat faster. She would wake up with a fright, and covered in a cold sweat. I would try to get her to talk to me, but she never would. By morning she would claim she had forgot what she was dreaming that night.

After about three houre the talking started. Tonight she did clutch tightly at my shirt, but didn't cry out for me not to leave. Instead I noticed she began to rub her legs together. Her hand holding my shirt let go and began to travel across her breast. I couldn't take my eyes away from her hand.

"Edward" she sighed softly.

I pulled my attention away from her hand to her face. She looked almost like she was going to cry. Her legs shifted again and her knee brushed my crotch. I bit back the moan that threatened to escape my lips. I was instantly hard.

Her hand was now leaving her breast and moving down south. I knew I should wake her, or at least leave, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She began to push the covers off of herself. Her body temperature had gone up a bit. Her hand slipped into her short. I was attacked by a huge wave of her arousal.

I could hear the juices running on her fingers as she touched herself.

"Edward...please" she whimpered again. She began to buck her hips trying to gain more friction. Then it dawned on me. She was having a sex dream, in my arms! With her grinding against my erection, and the strong smell of her arousal in the air, I just about lost it.

"Please" she whimpered one last time before she pulled her hand out of her shorts, and all went quiet. The hand that was now covered in her arousal was now relaxed, and resting on my chest again. Just mere inches from my face. Her scent was so strong, I knew I had to get out of here.

Very carefully I untangled Bella from me. I went straight for the window. I didn't stop until I was in the middle of a thick patch of forest.

My erection which was now painfully pushing against my pants throbbed in anger. I never thought I would do this but I couldn't help it. I walked over to a tree and leaned against it, as I pushed both my pants and my boxers down to my ankles. I sprang free. My right hand grabbed myself and began to stroke in a painfully slow rhythm.

Bella's scent was still strong on my clothes. I focused on her smell, and my memories of her touching herself. My pace quickened, and my grip on the poor tree tightened, snapping under the force.

"Oh God. Bella!" I roared as I came in my hand in long, cool spurts.

Even with just relieving myself, my erection was still here. I grabbed myself again, and began thinking about my Bella fantasies. Taking her in our meadow. On my leather couch. On the hood of my car. In front of Mike Newton. Showing the world that she was mine, and mine only. Watching her face as she came, hearing her scream my name.

With that I came again. "Fuck" I cried.

I figured I should stop there or I was never going to get my hand off myself. I quickly pulled my pants back on. They were dirty from the ground, and I still had Bella, and my own arousal covering my clothes.

_'I better go home and shower' _I thought to myself as I raced home...

* * *

My account has been hacked into about 7 times in the past couple of months. I do share this account with a friend so that might be the problem...?

-Review and let me know


	2. Your Place or Mine

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

**~Edward~**

I decided to hunt before I got home. I had drained my third deer before I felt confident enough to return home. I knew as soon as I walked into the door that Emmett was going to give me an ear full.

As I approached the house I could hear Esme talking to Rosalie in the kitchen. Jasper and Emmett were in the living room playing a video game, Carlisle was upstairs in his study reading, and Alice was in hers and Jasper's room looking at a magazine. It was inevitable. I was bound to run into at least one of them. By their thoughts they had already heard my approach.

"Welcome back Edward" Esme greeted me as I opened the door. I could hear her intake of breath, but she didn't comment on my scent.

"Esme" I greeted politely.

"Wow. Seems like you enjoyed yourself" Rosalie said in a bored tone.

"Nice to see you too" I muttered as I stalked out of the room. I knew she could honestly care less what Bella and I did, but her tone towards me was really starting to get old. Plus, to get up stairs would mean I was going to have to walk in the living room. This was the part I was dreading the most. I wasn't as worried about Jasper as I was Emmett.

I was still frustrated even though I had relieved myself twice in the woods. I wasn't in the mood for his jokes about my sex life tonight, but because Emmett is the idiot that he is, he doesn't quite catch on to the messages your body posture gives out.

_'Hey lover boy' _I heard him think before I even got into the living room.

"Jasper, Emmett" I said as I tried to get up the stairs as soon as possible.

"Whoa there Eddie" Emmett said with a smirk played on his lips. I don't know why, but I stopped. "You come home from Bella's house smelling like hot sex, and don't even bother to give _us, _your only brothers some details_._"

"Gross Emmett" Jasper said from beside him.

"You don't think it's a little perverted to want to know details about your brothers sex lives?" I asked from my position on the stairs.

"Oh come on! Both of you are just as bad as me. Jasper over here is always sending everyone lust waves" he said nudging Jasper with his arm. "And you are always listening in on our thoughts. I'm pretty sure you listening in on everyone's fantasies."

"This is Edward you're talking about" Jasper reminded.

"It's fine Jasper" I said rolling my eyes at Emmett. "Okay. You caught me. I just love hearing all your disturbing thoughts about Rosalie and about how you wish she had a bigger breast size, or why she won't give it to you as soon as you ask her."

Emmett's smirk vanished. As soon as I said it, I regretted it.

SLAP. Rosalie was in the room in an instant. She has a look of hurt, disgust, and embarrassment written all over her face. "You ass" she yelled before she left to their room.

"Rosie" Emmett said in a desperate voice as he went chasing after her. I could hear Rosalie yelling at him upstairs.

Jasper was sending me every emotion that Rosalie was feeling. I was a prick no question about it. The look he was giving me was even worse. _'You didn't have to go that far' _Jasper thought to me. I turned around. I didn't need anymore of his guilt on top of my own.

_'Edward, I need to talk to you when you are done showering' _I heard Carlisle thoughts from his study.

"Okay" I said in my normal voice as walked the flights of stairs to my room. As I passed the second floor I heard Alice. _'Emmett is going to hold a grudge with you for a couple of days' _came her thoughts. I sighed.

As soon as I got into my room, I slammed my door and yanked a fist full of my hair. I felt like screaming. I heard everyone's thoughts coming at me at once. I just wanted peace and quite. Even if it was only for a few seconds. I just wanted Bella with me right now.

I walked into my bathroom and stripped off my clothing. I turned the water on its hottest setting. I couldn't wait for the water to adjust. I jumped in and began to wash Bella's sweet scent off my body. First my hair. Then my face, neck, and torso. And last everything from my waist down. I was thankfully no longer frustrated anymore. Now I was filled with jackass.

Emmett and I have gotten into fights like this before. Usually it's Emmett that starts them, and I'm the one who is the victim. Everyone knows what Emmett is like, so they just look the other way. But when it's me, I get dickhead labeld against my forehead. I knew Carlisle and Esme would never pick sides, but that didn't stop everyone else.

I turned off the water and began to dry myself off. I wrapped the towel low on my waist and walked into my closet. Whatever I put on now was what I would be wearing to school. I chose a pair of dark jeans, and and a snug black shirt.

After I was done getting dressed, I knew it was time to talk to Carlisle. He was good at blocking his mind without even having to think of something else in it's place. I walked down the stairs to his second floor study.

_'Shithead' _came Emmett as I walked past his and Rosalie's room. I came to stand in front of Carlisle's doors. I stood there for a moment, thinking of how I was going to explain my actions.

'_Come in Edward_' came Carlisle. I sighed and opened the door. He was sitting behind his desk looking over a few hospital files. He smiled up at me. I knew Carlisle never judged, but I began to fill uncertain of myself as I sat down across from him. _'Talk when ever you are ready Edward'_

I took an unneeded breath. "I'm sorry" I began."There is nothing excusable for my action today" I said looking past him out the window.

"I'm glad you are sorry, but it's not me you need to apologize to."

"I know" I said catching his eye.

"Beside's that's not what I want to talk you about" he said seeing my tense posture. "Is there something _you_ want or need to talk to me about?"

"Yes... and no" I said thinking about all the things I wished I could talk to him about, and all the things I couldn't. "I would prefer if we could discuss this in a more... private place if you don't mind."

He nodded understanding my feelings. "Why don't we go for a drive?" Carlisle suggested.

"Okay" I mumbled. He stood up and I followed after him. As we walked down the stairs, we met Esme in the kitchen. Carlisle kissed her, and told her we would be back in a couple of hours. As I watched them, I wished mine and Bella's relationship could be like that. That we could just kiss without worrying if we were hurting the other. Not that she could hurt me.

"Ready to go?" Carlisle asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yes" I answered as I followed him into the garage. We into his Mercedes and drove off. It wasn't until we were at least five miles that we began to talk.

"So, what's on your mind son?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed. "It's about me and Bella" I said fiddling with my seat belt. "She wants to have more of... a sexual relationship." I'm sure if I was human I would be blushing just like Bella.

"And you don't want to?"

"No. I do" I said quickly. "It's just... we don't seem to communicate very well about this stuff."

"You've lost me a bit" Carlisle said with a distant look in his eyes. "Are you not talking about the act itself?"

"She's self-conscious, and refuses to talk to me about it."

"Ahh. I see" he said nodding his head in understanding. "Have you tried telling her your insecurities?"

"No." _'I don't really have any' _I thought to myself.

"I see that this maybe part of what's bothering you, but there is something else. What happened downstairs isn't your usual behavior" Carlisle said glancing at me from the side of his eye. I sighed. He knew me to well.

"Emmett's just pissed me off" I tried. I could tell that Carlisle saw right through me.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine" Carlisle said with a reassuring expression on his face.

"No, you're right. I really do need to get this off my chest." I said pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. I took a deep breath. "I'm...jealous of everyone else's relationship."

"Yes. It most have been hard living in a house full of couples."

"Not exactly. I didn't have anyone I was in love with until I met Bella. And now that I have her, it frustrates me that I can't touch her without worrying if I'm hurting her or not." I was beginning to fill a ache in chest I had never felt before.

"Sexual frustration" Carlise said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You are sexually frustrated" Carlisle said again. "You and Bella are more than likely frustrated with the lack of intimacy. The more you let this build up, the more stressed out and upset you two will become. I take it that's what made you snap at Emmett?"

"Yes. Something like that" I said deep in thought. "Is there something we can do about this frustration, except the act its self?"

"Well, there's not much considering how afraid you are around Bella. But there is always masturbation."

"I don't think I could ask her to do that. It feels improper" I frowned.

"You said you have communication problems. Here the first real conversation you and Bella could have. Talk about were you want your sexual relationship to go. If you two are planning on having sex in the future, you are going to have to be open about this type of stuff. Masturbation is perfectly normal for teenagers."

I knew he was right. But Bella was stubborn. Trying to get her to talk to me about this would be like trying to make Alice shop at Walmart or the Goodwill. It was never going to happen...

Three hours later, I was in my Volvo on my way to pick up Bella. I knew she might be a little ticked off at me for leaving last night, so I was prepared for the worst. When I pulled into their driveway I saw Charlie's cruiser still parked outside. Great.

I got out the car, put on Bella's favorite smile, and walked up to the door. I knocked three times before I heard Bella yell coming, and what sounded like her tripping down the stairs.

"Watch it Bells" I heard Charlie tell her. _'I don't know why anyone would get so excited over that boy'_

Charlie still hadn't forgiven me for leaving Bella. I didn't blame him. I was a jerk for what I did, but I would spend the rest of my eternity to her happy.

Bella opened the door. She already had her messengers bag over her shoulder. "Ready so soon?" I joked as she stumbled out the door.

"Yes" she snapped. "You left me last night" she accused.

"I know. I just really needed to hunt last night. I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep.''

Bella blushed. "All right. I forgive you" she said kissing me briefly. "Now come on. Let's go."

"What's the rush?" I asked humoring her. "I didn't even get to say 'good morning' to your father yet."

Bella smiled. "Like you really wanted to."

"No, you're right. He's not very happy to see me today."

"Like I thought" Bella said as I opened her door for her.

On my way picking Bella up, I had been trying to think of ways I could bring up the whole sexual frustration problem. Either way I tried, one of us would end up embarrassed. "You're awfully quite this morning" Bella observed.

"I have alot on my mind" I said holding her hand with my free one.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked quirking her eyebrow.

"Yes. But not at this very moment."

"Okay?" she said perplexed. This was one of those times where I wished I could read her mind. "Tell me what you are thinking love" I said rubbing my thumb over her hand.

"Just trying to figure out what you want to talk about" she said with a mischievous smile. Obviously she didn't want to wait till later to talk.

"Fine. You win. I'll talk" I chuckled.

"Thank you" she said with a smug smile on her face.

"It's about us... and our relationship." I felt her tense beside me. "Not that there is anything wrong with it, right now. I just want to talk about where it is going."

"Oh" she said thoughtfully. I felt her hand relax in my own.

"I talked to Carlisle last night" I began.

"So that's where you _really _went last night."

"Yes" I said realizing I had been caught. "I needed to talk to him about our more... intimate relationship."

Bella blushed again. "Oh" she squeaked again. "What did he say?"

"He thinks us exploring a more sexual ground would be good. But we are going to need to talk to each other better."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked confused. "We talk all the time."

"Yes we do" I said shifting in my seat. It began to rain outside. "But we need to be able to talk the more physical stuff, if we are going to have this type of relationship. We will need to be able to tell each other our insecurities, what makes us uncomfortable, what we like..." I trailed off. Bella was looking strait a head. She was purposely ignoring me watching her. "Bella" I called.

"Yes" she answered quietly. We had just pulled into the schools parking lot. Due to my mad driving skills, we were about twenty minutes early. I pulled into a parking spot, and turned off my car.

"Will you tell me why you don't think that you are beautiful?" I said never letting go of her hand.

She took a deep shaky breath, and I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm not perfect" she began. I was about to object her, but she put a finger up to my lips. "Please let me finish, or I might lose my nerve." I sat quietly and patiently. "I'm not perfect like you are" she began again. "I don't have the perfect body, a tan, or anything special about me. I'm just so plain. And being with you, I'm put on a pedestal... I feel like everyone expects me to be your perfect Greek goddess, and.. and I'm not."

I listened to Bella intently. I saw just how much it hurt her to try to live up to other peoples expectations. "Bella" I said lifting her chin to look at me. "I love you. I don't want to you to be anything you don't want to be. I don't want you to think you have to live up to anyone's expectations but your own."

She smiled. I loved that smile. I wanted to see it every second, of everyday. "And you _are _beautiful Bella. You make my unbeating heart palpitate every time I see you."

Her smile grew bigger. "I love you. And all the women in the world haven't got anything on you." I leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. She was everything to me, and I knew her admitting so openly how she felt was hard for her, and I loved her even more for believing in me. Our kiss began to get more passionate as we poured all our emotions into it.

I reluctantly broke away from her lips, to kiss now to her neck to let her catch her breath. "Oh..." she moaned softly as I sucked on the sensitive skin just below her ear. I smelled her arousal begin to saturate the air.

"Edward... please" she said as she tangled her hands in my hair, and pulled my lips back to hers. I was hard as a brick at the moment. Her moaning like that brought back memories of last night. I hadn't even considered mentioning that her. I was a gentleman towards woman, and that wasn't going to change.

"Bella..." I panted between kisses.

"Hmm..." she said lazily.

"We... need to... stop" I said even thought I wanted to do anything but that. She pulled back ever so slightly to look me in the eyes. Her lips were red and swollen. She had a hickey the size of a dime just under her right ear, and her hair looked a bit wind blown from me running my fingers through it.

"I feel like I always want to kiss you" she blushed, still trying to catch her breath.

"Sexual frustration."

"What?" she some what laughed.

"We're both suffering from sexual frustration, caused by lack of intimacy" I said answering her question.

''Well, that explains alot" she said knowingly.

"Yes, it does. And that means I want to finish what we started later" I said kissing her cheek one last time.

"Okay" she breathed as I smelled her arousal fill the car again.

**~Bella~**

I have to admit, the thought of exploring further into our _sexual_ relationship excited me to the core. I was surprised Edward was dropping his boundaries so easily.

I was on cloud nine as I walked down the halls of Forks High. Even though I could tell Edward was in a good mood, I could still something was bothering him. He had the posture of a person at ease. He held my hand under the table during biology. He helped me with our calculus classwork, and gave me his jacket so I could walk to English that was in a different building.

Unfortunately that was one of my classes he wasn't in. Alice was in there, but Cullen, and Swan aren't very close together in an alphabetical seating order.

This meant I was really far away from Alice, and always right beside Jessica.

"So Bella" Jessica said in her nasally voice. "How are things with you and Edward?"

I could see that she really didn't care what I said so I mumbled a simple "Fine."

"Oh. I see he gave you his jacket."

"Yep" I said trying to concentrate on my work.

"So, I heard a rumor, and I had to hear it from you to see if it was true or not" she said lowering he voice. I turned my head towards her. "Are you and Edward... you know... sleeping together?"

My face lit up like a candle. "Where did you hear that?!" I asked a little louder than necessary.

"Shh Bella. Gosh!" Jessica said checking to see if Mrs. Dockwood had heard us.

"Jessica, where did you hear this?" I asked again.

"In the bathroom this morning" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"So, someone just came up to you and told you this?"

"No. See, I was in one of the stalls when I heard someone come in. I was just going to ignore them when I heard your name. They were talking about how they caught you and Edward practically sucking each others faces off this morning in his car, then you went around bragging about how good he is in bed."

"That's completely untrue" I said trying to correct her.

"So you and Edward weren't making out in his car this morning?" Jessica said with a sly smile on her face.

I blushed again. "I mean we were, but it's like they were describing it. Wait a minute. Who said this?" I asked. I hadn't talked to anyone but Alice and Jasper this morning. Emmett and Rosalie ignored both me and Edward. I had wanted to ask him about it, but Alice started chattering away about me staying over for the weekend.

"It was Angela" Jessica said. She must have seen the shock written all over my face "I know, I was surprised too. I mean, I thought she was your only friend, besides that creepy Alice girl."

"Angela?" I asked. "Are you sure? I mean, maybe you got her confused with someone else-" before I could finish questioning her, Mrs. Dockwood started yelling at us over the class.

"Ms. Stanley. Ms. Swan. I distinctly remember telling the class 'No Talking' at the beginning of class. Do you two girls think you have special privileges, or are you stupid?"

"Bella wouldn't stop talking to me Mrs. Dockwood" Jessica lied. "I tried to tell her to stop and she wouldn't. I think I should be moved."

I couldn't believe her. That coniving little bitch! First _she_ starts talking to _me, _and then won't shut up for the world.

Jessica ended up getting her wish. She was moved into the area with people who's last name started with 'W'. I ended up sitting by Angela. Even though she was my friend, and I knew Jessica was the one spreading lies about me an Edward, I couldn't bring myself to talk to her.

During lunch Edward told me to wait for him at by the cafeteria windows while he went to buy me lunch. I was still a bit pissed off because of earlier, so I didn't argue with him. While I waited Alice came up to talk to me.

"So Bella, how does a shopping trip sound to you after school?" she asked practically vibrating from happiness.

"Umm... It's a school night, and I actually sleep. And we just went shopping yesterday" I reminded her.

"So?" she said. "You can shop as long as you have money, and I'll have you back before midnight."

"No thanks. I'm not really in the mood today" I said shaking my head.

"Is it because of what that skank said?" Alice asked putting her hands on her hips. I nodded. "Oh Bella. You know she's just jealous of you because she could never get Edward to go out with her."

"I know" I said looking at my feet. Just then Edward walked you balancing my tray of food in his left hand, and holding out his free one for me to hold.

"Alice" Edward nodded towards her. "Are you ready?" he asked me as I took his hand.

"Yeah" I said feeling better now that he was here. In stead of leading me to the table with the rest of the Cullen's we started walking towards the exit. "Edward, where are we going?"

"It stopped raining. I thought maybe you would like to eat outside today" Edward said with may favorite crooked smile. I smiled back.

"I would like that" I said as we headed out. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica scowling at us. I smiled internally.

We walked outside to one of the picnic benches. Edward wiped my seat down before he let me sit down. "So, why aren't we sitting with the others?" I asked.

"What, you don't like the outside?" Edward teased.

"It's fine" I smiled.

"I love that smile" Edward said playing with a strand of my hair.

"Okay, nice try. Back on subject" I said playfully nudging him in the side with my elbow.

"It's Emmett and Rose. They are a bit upset with me" he said.

"Why?" I asked seeing the hurt in his eyes. _'So this is what has been bothering him'_

"Last night I made so comments that neither of them appreciated" Edward grimaced.

"Oh'' I said quietly. "Emmett said something to piss you off didn't he?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. He made a big deal about me coming home ...smelling like you" Edward said watching my reaction. It was a confused one. Of course Edward was going to smell like me. We were together all the time. Edward saw the confused expression on my face, so he finished, "Smelling like your...arousal."

"Oh" I squeaked. My face was on fire.

"I'm sorry Bella. Emmett and I were both wrong for our actions" Edward apologised.

"It's fine'' I said with a small smile. Knowing the topic of Emmett's joke reminded me of what Jessica had told me earlier. My face fell.

"Bella" Edward said lifting my chin to look at him. "Alice told me what happened in your science class. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No. There is nothing to talk about. Jessica's just a jealous, lying bitch" I sneered. Edward chuckled.

"That's true" he said as he put his arm around me. I leaned against his side, and we sat in comfortable silence until the bell rang. I stood up to get my things, but Edward pulled me back down into his lap.

"Edward" I giggled as he peppered my neck with kisses. "The bell."

"So. Let's leave a little early today" he said huskily against my neck. We only had three more classes after lunch, and gym was one of mine. I remembered Edward's words from earlier this morning, _'I want to finish what we started'_. I was instantly wet, and I know Edward could smell it.

"Yeah" I said turning around to kiss him. "Your place or mine?"

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reviews. Now go review again for this chapter!!!**

-**Graywaves**


	3. the Meadow

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

~**Edward**~

"Your place or mine?"

Fuck me! Bella's words went strait to my cock. She was now sitting on my very prominent hard on. She felt it to, because she made a point of grinding herself against me.

We decided that her place more than likely wasn't the best idea. Neither of us wanted to be in the middle of something, and then have Charlie barging in on us. And at my house, Esme would have a field day if she knew I was encouraging Bella to skip school. So in the end we decided to go to our meadow.

When I parked my Volvo behind the thick bushes, I opened Bella's door and helped her out the car. "Always the gentleman" she said placing a small kiss on my cheek.

"At you service" I said picking her up and putting her gently on my back. Once she was in a comfortable position, I took off running. If I ran my fastest, we could get there in about four minutes. But knowing how easily Bella could get motion sickness, I only ran half of my usual speed. I raced through the forest. Easily dodging trees, and burrows. It felt great to feel the wind in my hair and Bella snuggled against my back at the same time.

After running about two and a half miles, I felt Bella shifting against me. "We're almost there" I promised her.

"Okay" she mumbled. She had buried her face in my back to keep from becoming dizzy.

Three minutes later, we were there. Our meadow was looking exceptionally beautiful. Spring had just started and all the flowers were in bloom. The stream that ran through was tranquil. The small pond that the stream lead into was lively. Fish were swimming about inside.

"Oh Edward! It's beautiful" Bella exclaimed taking in the view as I eased her off my back.

"Not as beautiful as you" I said turning around to kiss her lips.

"Hmm" she said burying her hands in my hair. I grabbed her hips to pull her closer to me. She broke away, and I rested my forehead against hers as we tried to catch our already uneven breath. "Maybe we should do this somewhere more comfortable" she panted against my lips.

"Bella, I didn't bring you out her just to do this" I said looking down into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I know" she said with a running her hands up and down my chest. "But, maybe I want to."

Well if that is what she wanted, I was in no way to deny her. I crashed my lips to her, before sucking on her bottom lip. She moaned against me, and I felt her warm hands push my shirt up and run over my stomach. I contrast between the heat of her hands and the chill of my skin was amazing. I couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to be inside her. I groaned.

I shifted us so we were laying in the soft grass. I leaned over Bella making sure she felt none of my weight on her. I kissed down her chin to her neck and collarbone. I gently licked and sucked her there. I could smell her blood at its strongest here, but I didn't react to it. It just made me love her more.

"Oh... baby" she moaned underneath me. I look up to see her looking down at me with hooded eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and slid my leg between her thighs. She scooted herself closer to me. "Touch me" she pleaded.

I kissed my way back up to her lips. "Where?" I asked her between kisses. I pulled myself up a little to look at her face. She was so beautiful. Her hair had fanned out around us, and her lips were plump and swollen. She took my hand and guided it to her breast.

"Here" she said. I could see a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"As you wish" I said as I softly kissed her nose and cheeks. I tried to touch her through her shirt and bra, but there were just to many things blocking me from what we both really wanted. "You know, it might be better if you took off you shirt" I whispered against her ear. Her blush grew. "Only if you want to" I quickly added.

"I do want to" she said looking me straight in the eyes. "I want you to... see everything of me." My heart soared for her. "But... you have to take your shirt off first" she added with her devious smile.

I smiled back. I knew there was going to be a catch, though I had no problem taking my shirt off for her. I pulled myself off Bella to sit back on my butt. She sat up too and looked at me expectantly. I smiled softly before tugging my shirt off my body. I felt Bella's eyes raking across my chest and abs, then coming to rest back on my own. I gave her a teasing smile as she realized it was her turn. She slowly grabbed the hem of her shirt, before tugging it over her head. When it was off I was speechless. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"What" she said blushed. I saw her trying to cover herself with her arms, so I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"No Bella. Don't _ever _hide yourself from me" I said seriously. "You're perfect." I kissed her once more before bringing my hand back to her bra clad breast. She arched herself into my hand. She was wearing a lacy blue bra. Her skin glowed against the pale blue color of it. I rubbed the pad of my thumb over where I assumed her nipple would be. She moaned quietly again. "God Bella. You are so irresistible" I growled.

I stroked and massaged both her breast as best I could, but we both knew that the bra needed to come off. I snaked my hand to her back, and rubbed my hand her back. "Can I?" I asked.

"Yes" she whimpered in my arms.

I carefully unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground. I kept my eyes focused on her face. "It's okay... you can look" she encouraged. I smiled at her and stroked her cheek. I let my eyes fall to her chest. I didn't want to stare at her, but she was absolutely gorgeous. Her breast were perfect in every way. They fit perfectly in my hands. They were pale, with matching pink nipples on top. They were an incredible turn on. I could smell her arousal become stronger. I tore my eyes away from her breast to meet her face. Her eyes had gotten darker, but they weren't focused on mine. They were looking directly at the erection that was quite obvious as it strained against my pants.

If I was human, I'm pretty sure I would have been ashamed for doing this around a lady, but something about the look in Bella's eyes told me other wise. "Bella" I said momentarily distracting her from my dick.

"Can I see it?" she asked. I guess we were both surprised at how bold her word were. "Edward I'm- I'm sorry. I... just don't know what came over me."

"It's fine Bella. You don't have to apologize" I said scooping her up in my arms and cradling her against my chest. "And if we are going to be exploring more in our sexual relationship, it's perfectly fine for you to see me naked" I said breathing in her scent. I honestly didn't mind if she saw me, it was more of what her reaction would be to me. I didn't want to take this to fast, or make feel rushed.

"I want to see you Edward. I want you to see me too" she said as she began to stroked me through my jeans. I hissed. She was vixen in discise. "But if you think it is improper to show a lady yourself like that, I will surely stop" she said removing her hand.

I snached her hand back and put it back on now throbbing hard on. "Don't you dare stop" I said in a husky voice. Bella reached out and tried to remove the button on my jeans but was having trouble with it. Her hands would brush against me while she tried to unbutton my jeans. It was torture, so I pushed her hands out of the way, and unbuttoned my pants myself. She unzipped my jeans my cock sprang out. Bella gasped in surprise. I mentally cursed myself. I forgot to tell her I wasn't wearing anything on under my pants.

Bella didn't seem to mind. Her eyes were still focused on my dick. She reached out tentatively and wrapped her hand around my erection. My eyes widened at the anticipation and sheer pleasure of her touch. "Bella..." I gasped. She didn't pay me any mind. She squeezed me gently, exploring the weight of me. She began to focus on the head of my penis. She rubbed the top of her thumb across the bead of my precum. My hips bucked against her hand.

"You're so smooth" she said mesmerized.

Bella let her hand move up and down the length of me, testing and feeling the skin. "Edward" she said back looking up at me. My mind was barely in focus, but I was able to answered her.

"Yes" I answered weakly.

"You know how you are hard to the touch to me?" she began. "Is it the always same here too?"

I chuckled. "Yes actually. It's like having a constant hard on." I saw her lick her lips at my words, and her grasp on me tightened. "What about here?" she said using her left hand to cup my sack. Vampires were like humans there here. Our testicles were soft like humans, and just as sensitive. I almost came right then and there.

"No" I ground out. "Not... there."

At my reaction she pushed my jeans farther down my legs, exposing more of myself to her. Then she began to stroke both my shaft and sack together. The feeling was overwhelming. I leaned backwards on my arms and dung my fingers deep into the ground to keep from grabbing her. I put all my weight on my hands and threw my head back in pleasure. She leaned her head against my chest and continued to stroke both my length and my sack. She kissed a trail from my collarbone, and down to my nipple, biting at it.

"Bella..." I cried out. I was on the brink of coming. If she didn't stop I was going to come in her hands. "Bella" I called out again. "You have... to stop..." I tried. She ran her thumb back over my tip shutting me up. She gathered my precum to help lubricate her hand. I felt rather than saw her head leave my chest. Then I felt the most beautiful feeling I had ever experienced in my eighty years. I felt her hot, wet mouth surround me, as she swirled her tongue around my tip. I looked down to see her pleasuring me with her mouth, and the adorable sway of her breast. I came right then and there.

I was able to pushed Bella's head back without hurting her, but I came all over her breast. I had officially marked her as mine. As I rode out my orgasm, she ran her fingers through my hair and scratch at my scalp. I was truly in heaven.

"Was that okay?" she asked shyly. Her favorite crooked smile appeared lazily on my lips.

"More than okay" I said kissing the top of her head. "But as much as I love seeing you with my cum on your chest, I think we need to clean that off of you." Before she could answer, I shrugged the rest of my jeans and gave her my shirt to clean herself off with.

"Edward" she blushed.

"Yes" I said only wearing her favorite crooked smile.

"You're naked" she said a matter-a-factly.

"So...?" I said in a singsong voice. I offered her my black shirt, which was now damp from the grass.

"But Edward. Your shirt" she protested.

"I can always buy another" I answered simply. She grabbed the shirt and wiped her chest without another word. While she was could I smelled her arousal still lingering, and knew I needed to repay her the favor. Not just for her though, but for me. "I think it's you turn" I said lifting her chin up to kiss her.

"Mmhh... Edward..." she mumbled against my lips. I layed us back down into the grass, cursing myself for not bring her a blanket to lay on. The sight of her laying shirtless, writhing underneath me was enough to distract me. My hand found its way to her left breast. Her nipple puckered and hardened at the chill of my hand.

I kissed my way down her neck to her chest. I carefully covered my teeth with my lips before taking her nipple in my mouth. I switched between licking and sucking each breast. Her hands tangled their way back into my hair. She was pulling as hard as she could and it was an incredible turn on. I felt my erection come back.

I continued my journey from her breast down her stomach. I kissed down to her belly button, dipping my tongue inside of it. I ended up kissing every exposed inch her I came across. Soon I found my way to the waistband of her pants. I inhaled deeply. Her scent was much stronger here. I kissed her once more on her abdomen, before slowly unbuttoning my pants. I kept my eyes on hers as I unzipped her pants and tugged them down her legs. Once they were completely off, I began my journey kissing my way back up her leg to where that mouth watering scent was flowing from.

"Edward please... touch me" she pleaded.

I pushed her legs farther apart, and rested my head against her hipbone. My fingers played softly with her soft curls covering the top part of her. I carefully slipped a finger into her heat. She cried out, and I immediately pulled out of her in fear I was hurting her.

"Bella, are you okay!?" I asked horrified.

"I'm fine" she muttered in annoyance.

I needed to calm down and focus only on her. I took a deep breath before slipping my finger back into her...

**~Bella~**

After a few minutes, we found a enjoyable rhythm of both of us. He watched my face closely everything I moaned or cried out. I felt myself become impossibly wetter, and found myself tugging hard at his hair. He moaned and buried his face in my stomach but continued to thrust his finger in me. I needed more.

"Edward... more... harder...I need you..."

He added another finger in but didn't thrust harder just deeper, hitting a spot that was making the world spin. I was so wet now I could smell my arousal. I knew this was probably to much for Edward.

"If this... to much for you... we can stop" I said still lost in pleasure. His expression looked a little dejected but then became determined.

"It's my turn to pleasure you, and I will until you cum on my hand" he growled. He kissed me fiercely as he pulled his fingers out of me, before spreading my legs farther apart, and finally thrust his fingers into me harder. His fingers were moving at a maddening pace, but all I could think about was the pleasure. He adjusted himself between my legs, and spread me even farther apart before diving into me. His lips licked at my clit as his fingers start pumping in out of me.

"Oh God!" I screamed. My back arched to the point of pain and Edward had to wrap his arm around my waist to hold me still. His right hand caressed my stomach before moving up to massage and tweak my nipples.

His tongue began to thrust in and out of my entrance. His left hand grabbed my right leg and put it over his shoulder. His tongue was now hitting all the right places. My fingers were pulling hard at his hair. I heard and felt him moan against me which caused a incredible feeling to run up my core. He thrusts his fingers back inside of me, pumping a faster rhythm and he sucks roughly on my clit. His fingers started hitting that certain spot again and I saw white. I screamed loudly as I came.

"AHHH...EDWARD" I screamed as his fingers continued to ride me out of my orgasm. It was my first one, and it was perfect. Though I began to wonder, weren't virgins suppose to be awkward and clumsy when it came to this. Edward was seriously perfect at everything.

I felt Edward begin to shower my pelvic bone with kisses before he began to kiss his way back up my mouth. "I take it you enjoyed that" he whispered seductively while sucking my ear. I rested my head against his chest still lost for words. He rubbed his hand up and down my back as he cradled me in his arms.

I'm not sure how long we sat like that, but all to soon Edward was suggesting we head back.

"I don't want to leave" I said hiding my face in his marble chest.

"Neither do I, but I'm sure everyone has noticed we are missing buy now. Not to mention it's going to rain again."

I sighed. I guess if I got home in time Charlie might let me off the case for skipping part of school. We got up to get dressed. Well...Edward dressed me. He didn't try to fondle my breast, or grab my ass either. He helped me, redress and kissed each shoulder when he put my bras straps back on. That was the most he did because he was of course 'always the gentleman'.

I watched him unashamed as he got dressed. I realized that he only re put on his jeans and shoes. I dawned on me that Edward's was going to have to go home shirtless. I saw my concern and kissed me on the forehead telling me that he would be fine. He helped me on his back once again before taking off. I was hoping we would make it back to his car before it began to rain, but not a minute later it began to pour. Edward and I were soaked.

Him running, the chill of his now bare skin, and the wind did not help me either. As if being wet with dirty polluted water wasn't bad enough. Finally we reached the car after seven minutes of cold hell. Edward put me in the car and turned the heat up full blast before rushing to his side to get in. My hair was sticking to my face and I'm sure my makeup was smeared. His hair was no longer sticking up in every direction, but laying flat down on his head making him look funny. It seems as soon as we got into the car the rain stopped.

We took one look at each other before cracking up laughing. "I love you Bella" he said leaning in to kiss me.

"I love you too" I said returning the kiss. We sat in his car kissing before I started to shiver. Even with the heat on, I was still dripping wet and freezing.

Edward pulled away unfortunately when he saw this. "We better get you home and into something dry." I nodded and shivered at the same time. On the way the way home Edward kept his distance to not make me any colder than necessary. I was upset but thankful at the same time.

We drove in comfortable silence with the heat going full blast. For a little while everything felt at peace. That is until Edward pulled in front of my house and we both saw Charlie's police cruiser sitting in the drive way.

"Fuck" Edward and I cursed at the same time.

Charlie came running outside and pulled open my door. "Bella, where the hell have you been?" he yelled at me. His face showed how worried he had been about me.

"I-I'm sorry" I stuttered.

Edward got out of the car. "It's my fault Chief Swan. I kept Bella out" he tried to explain.

"You shut up" Charlie commanded pointing an accusing finger at Edward before yanking me out of the car. "Where is your shirt? And why are the both of you dripping wet?" he demanded.

Edward didn't answer. "Bella?" Charlie said in an annoyed tone.

"We got caught in the rain" I explained.

"It looks like you went swimming, and I want to know _where_ you two were." I didn't answer and neither did Edward. Charlie looked at me with a expectant look. I still didn't answer him. Our meadow was a secret that only me and Edward were suppose to know about. "Fine. Don't tell me. But don't expect to see Edward ever again" Charlie said dragging me by the arm to the house.

"No dad!" I screamed in horror. I looked towards Edward direction with tears in my eyes.

"We went to this place I found on one of my camping trips. My shirt got snagged on a branch and ripped, so I just took it off" Edward lied.

Charlie thought about this for a minute. It was the perfect lie, but then again he wasn't completely happy with that answer either. "So you are telling me you took my _only_ daughter in the wolf infested forest during school hours, and then kept her out there in the cold and rain until four in the afternoon? And your shirt _ripped_?"

"Yes sir" Edward responded.

Charlie shook his head in a disapproving manor. "I don't ever want you near Bella again. If you do I will kill you, understand? And expect a phone call to your father" Charlie said as he dragged me into the house. Edward stood there helpless. I knew Charlie wouldn't be able to keep Edward away from me. But if he called Carlisle, Carlisle might out of respect.

"No dad, no!" I screamed and cried as he pulled me into the house.

"Bella I have to" Charlie said once he slammed the door. "I mean look at you. You are soaking wet." I forgot about that when Charlie had banned me from seeing Edward. As of right now I didn't even care. I stood there shivering and cold as I let the tears fall. "Bella don't do this" Charlie pleaded. "I'm only doing what's best for you."

"He is what's best for me" I argued in between tears.

"Skipping school, and hanging out in the forest while it's raining is not good for you" Charlie said pulling me in for a hug.

"No" I said as I pushed against his chest. "I'm not leaving you dad. I'm not mom."

"What?"

"I'm not going to to just abandon you one day. So you can stop worrying about me so much." He looked hurt but quickly covered it. I ran up stairs into my room and slammed the door. I looked out the window. It had began to rain again. I shivered again before shedding my clothes and climbing on my bed. I felt exhausted. I was way to tired to take a shower at the moment so I just layed there. Cold and alone. I wanted Edward.

**~*~*~**

I must have dosed off because when I woke up my alarm clock said nine fifteen. I sat up quickly looking over towards me rocking chair to see if Edward was sitting there. There was only a pile of clothes. I felt the tears appear in my eyes again. Crying made me notice the massive headache I was having. I also noticed that my throat felt scratchy and raw. I probably had a cold since I didn't try to dry off or take a shower when I got home.

I got up and walked into my shared bathroom. I turned the hot water on and let the steam fill the room before getting in. I stood there letting the hot water burn my skin. I attempted to wash my hair, and actually bathe myself, but in the end I gave up.

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around myself before walking back into my room. When I walked in I saw a figure sitting in my chair. I felt my heart begin to race.

"Edward?!" I somewhat whispered excitedly.

"Nope. Sorry. It's me Alice" she said walking out of the shadows. I looked down dejectedly and felt tears reappear in my eyes. "Oh no Bella. Please don't cry."

"I can't help it. I need Edward" I sniffled as I sat down on my bed.

"That's why I am here" Alice said coming to sitting by me. I looked up. "Charlie called Carlisle to tell him about how you skipped school, and how it was all Edward's fault, blah blah this, and blah blah that. But in the end he told Carlisle he doesn't want you or Edward near each other anymore."

"What. Carlisle didn't try to reason with him!" I asked horrified.

"He is letting Charlie cool off first, and is respecting his decision by making Edward stay at home tonight. Charlie did sound pretty upset, and used some colorful language."

"So who is going to take me to school? My truck stopped working a week ago" I asked.

"Me" Alice said with a smile. "And I get to take you home to, even though a little shopping is going to happened before we make it there."

"Alice. I'm. Grounded" I said emphasizing each word.

"Did Charlie say you were grounded?" she challenged.

"Not exactly. But I'm not allowed out of the house."

"Well he is allowing you to have friends over" she pouted.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her confused.

"He let me come over to bring you your _'homework assignment'_" she clarified.

"So he's letting you in and not Edward" I said sitting up outraged. "I won't even be able to sleep with out Edward here with me."

"I'll stay with you if you want" Alice offered. "I can be back in fifteen minutes. I just need to drop off my car."

"Thank you Alice" I said standing up to walk her to the door.

"No problem. But by the time I get back you will be asleep. And you might want to wear something warm."

"Oh...okay" I mumbled.

"And by the way, tomorrow you are going to be sick. So plan ahead what you are going to do" she said as she walked out my door and down the stairs. I followed her.

"How sick" I asked.

"Sick enough to stay home tomorrow. Edward will be by tomorrow to visit you when Charlie leaves for work. I left you my cell phone so you can call us if you need to" Alice whispered the last part.

"Thank you" I whispered back.

Charlie was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Leaving so soon Alice" Charlie said with a smile.

"Yes. I have to get back home" Alice answered politely.

Charlie opened the door and let her out. "Why can't Edward be more like his sister. She is the type of person you want to surround yourself with" Charlie grumbled to himself. He looked back towards me and I scowled at him. "Bella you're going to thank me for this later."

_'Like hell I am' _Then a question floated into my head. "Wait. How do you know about the people I surround myself with?"

"You're friend Jessica told the principle she saw Edward taking you off campus. She made sure the office knew what was happening so you wouldn't get in trouble."

"Oh really...?" Now she had pissed me off. Jessica Stanley had messed with the wrong girl this time...

* * *

**OKAY... I ENDED ON A CLIFFHANGER. REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE!!!**

**-Graywaves**


	4. Sick Day

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

**~Bella~**

After Alice left, Charlie tried to get me to eat. I refused. Not just because I didn't want anything he offered, but because I really was beginning to feel bad. My head felt like someone stomped on it with ten inch heels. My throat felt like it was on fire. And just the smell of food made me feel like throwing up.

I creeped up to my room and climbed back into bed. Alice had put her cell phone right by my pillow. I was happy she did because I don't think I had the energy to get back up and look for it.

I picked up the phone and just looked at it for a second. I thought about calling Edward, but Charlie might hear my voice and come up here. So I opted for texting.

I scrolled through Alice's contacts until I found his number.

_How much trouble are you in? ~**B**_

Not thirty seconds later I got a reply.

_Not alot, but I'm worried about you ~**E**_

_I might be coming down with a cold, but other than that I'm good ~**B**_

_I'm so sorry Bella. This is all my fault ~**E**_

I thought about his response for a second. I didn't blame Edward for what happened. But now that I thought about it, I was upset he didn't even attempted to stop Charlie from separating us.

_Are you there? I miss u _~**E**

_Yes. I'm here ~_**B**

_I can't come over tonight. Charlie called Carlisle and gave him an ear full for not raising me to be a responsible gentleman, who respects women _~**E**

_But Charlie knows you were adopted. I can't believe he really said that! _~**B**

_It's fine_ ~**E**

_I'm sorry. I can't believe this happened. I can't stand being away from you _~**B**

_Me either ~_**E**

_Jessica snitched on us ~_**B**

_How do you know? ~_**E**

_Charlie told me who called him to tell that we weren't in school_ ~**B**

_That bitch ~_**E**

I giggled in response which made my throat ache even more. _I'm kind of tired now. __I'll txt you later ~_**B**

_Okay. Goodnight Bella. I hope you have spectacular dreams about me ~_**E**

_LOL ~_**B**

I put Alice's phone down and snuggled up with my pillow. I had the covers wrapped tightly around me, but I was still cold. I should have taken a shower as soon as I had gotten home...

When Alice came back she was surprised to find me still awake. But just barely. I was so use to sleeping against Edward's strong chest, that I was having difficulty falling asleep. Alice refused to get any where near me in fear of making me any colder. After laying in the in between of falling asleep and staying awake, I finally fell asleep, but didn't dream about Edward...

_"Bella. I can't believe you are going back to him like puppy. He left you. Don't you remember?" Jacob pleaded._

_"I'm sorry Jake. I love him. I always have" I cried tears streaming down my cheeks._

_"No you don't love him Bella. You're lying to yourself" he said as he began to walk towards me. The look on his face wasn't the Jacob I loved. This wasn't my Jacob. This was jealous, and raw emotioned Jake. "You shouldn't waste your tears over him. I love you Bella. You can still choose me."_

_"No" I whispered taking a step back._

_"Yes, Bella. I know you love me" Jake said with a smirk. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face._

_"Cut it out Jake" I hissed trying to hide my fear._

_"Why should I? Your stupid bloodsucker can't protect you here. You're on my res now" he said as he pinned me against a tree. I thrashed and kicked against him, trying to fight him off. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above our head. He began to kiss his way down my neck, popping open the buttons to my sweater, exposing my breast to him. "Damn Bella. You're so flat chested. I wonder if your bloodsucker is satisfied with these?"_

_"Stop Jacob. Please!" I screamed. He pressed himself harder against me. Grinding his erection against my stomach. I felt sick, I knew what was going to happen until..._

_"Jacob, what are you doing?" I heard Sam Uleys voice asked in shock. Jacob let go of me. Before anyone one of then could say anything, I ran..._

Have you ever had one of those dreams that wake you up. Your heart is racing and you have a cold sweat covering you. Well, that's what this was. It was right after Edward came back, I had gone to La Push to try and talk to Jacob. He wouldn't listened to anything I had to say. Apparently I had crossed the line choosing Edward over him. We both knew that was going to happen in the end.

Jacob became jealous- which isn't unusual for him- and acted out on it. I don't know what would have happened that day if Sam hadn't come around looking for Jacob. I would probably be a completely different person today.

And since Jacob's comment I have always been self conscious about myself now. I've never told Edward this.

I lay there holding my pillow, trying to get my breathing back to normal. The clock said six thirty-two a.m. Alice had already left, and I'm sure Charlie would be coming up any moment to wake me up. I tried to sit up, but was to dizzy. So I just layed there until someone came along and found me.

About five minutes later Charlie came in to wake me. He was surprised to find me already awake.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he walked in.

"No" I was just able to croak.

"Geez Bells. You sound horrible" he said coming to put the back of his hand on my forehead. "And it feels like you maybe running a fever."

"I'm fine. Really" I said as I attempted to sit up. I failed. I was to dizzy at the moment, so I fell back against my pillow.

"No you're not" Charlie said sounding concerned. "I should stay here with you."

"No!" I said quickly. "Really, I'll be okay. I just had some early morning vertigo. I can sit up now." I pushed the covers off of myself and sat up. Everything began to spin. My stomach began to churn, and I knew I was going to throw up. And I did. All over Charlie's feet.

I'm not sure what I threw up because I hadn't eaten since around eleven yesterday. But I threw up twice in the few seconds it took Charlie to get a trash can to put at the side of my bed.

"What did you eat Bells?" Charlie said as he started to clean up the mess I made. I noticed he had changed his pants in these few seconds.

"Nothing" I mumbled hiding myself under the covers.

"This smells like old pizza. Did you and Edward go eat before you came home or somethin'?"

"No" I groaned. My head throbbed when ever I spoke.

"Well, when was the last time you ate" he asked sitting up.

"At, lunch...yesterday."

"Well since you threw up the only nutrition you've had in the past nineteen hours. You might want to eat something. Or at least try to drink some Gatorade" he suggested. I didn't answer. Charlie pulled the covers from over my head. "Bella, you are burning up. You should take these covers off."

"But I'm freezing" I snapped. We exchanged awkward looks.

"Do I need to call a doctor?" he asked.

"No dad" I whined. "I'll be fine-" I said. Then I threw up again.

Charlie ended up calling Carlisle. I'm was glad that Forks was such a small town now. Carlisle was the only doctor who would do house calls. I couldn't believe I didn't remember that.

As Charlie went downstairs to make breakfast and wait for Carlisle, I re wrapped the covers around myself. I layed in my bed and starred at the ceiling. I listened for the sound of gravel crackling under the tires of a car. Not long afterward, I heard it.

I could make out the quiet murmur of Charlie and Carlisle talking. I didn't hear the voice I wanted to hear the most though. The thumping of Charlie coming up the stairs made my headache start again. Carlisle would never do that. He was so graceful in what ever he did. I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in" I called in a raspy voice.

"Good morning Bella" Carlisle said as he stepped in with Charlie right behind him. I managed a small smile. "How are we feeling this morning?"

"Like shit" I answered honestly.

Carlisle sat down on the edge of my bed and chuckled before pulled out a thermometer out of his doctors bag. He stuck it under my tongue before putting his stethoscope in his ears a placing it on my chest. "Your vitals seem good" he said after he check everything. He took the thermometer from under my tongues and wrote it down in my paperwork. "One hundred and one. What happened to you Bella?"

"I got stuck in the rain" I admitted meekly.

"That's what Edward said" Carlisle said continuing to write things down.

"This is all his fault" Charlie grumbled.

"This is my own fault dad" I snapped.

"Do you have any aches or pain. Sore throat, chest, or throwing up?" Carlisle asked cutting our argument short.

"Yes. A killer headache, and my stomach can't hold anything down."

Carlisle wrote this down before asking "When was the last time you ate?"

"At lunch yesterday."

"Have you tried to eat anything today?"

"No. Just the smell of food makes me feel sick" I answered.

"You have to at least drink something. You lost alot of fluids" Carlisle tried to persuade me.

"No" I said stubbornly.

"Come on Bella. He is trying to help you get better" Charlie said from his place on the wall.

"I'll eat something if Edward feeds it to me" I said sitting up. I was finally able to with out getting dizzy. Carlisle and Charlie exchanged glances.

"Over my dead body Bella" Charlie said angrily.

"Fine. Don't expect me to eat anything" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Bella be reasonable. You seem to have a mild case of the stomach flu. Fluids will make your recovery a whole lot faster." Carlisle said taking my hand.

"Nope" I said popping the P.

"Just leave her Carlisle. Thank you for your help" Charlie said with an annoyed look on his face. I gave him one write back.

"Yes, well thank you" Carlisle said letting go of my hand, and standing up to leave. "It was nice to see you again Bella" he said before he walked out the door. Charlie followed after him.

Once I was sure Charlie was gone, I opened the hand Carlisle had held. At first I glance it would just look like concerned gesture. But as he slipped the note into my hand I realized how Carlisle was only acting off of me. He gave me a quick sly smile before getting back into his doctor act.

I opened the crumpled piece of paper after they both had gone. It read: _15 minutes. _What the hell did that mean? Fifteen minutes. I sat there and looked at the piece of paper before crumbling it back up and throwing it on the floor. I listened hard, and heard the voice of Charlie. He sounded a bit ticked.

"Yes I do think that this is the best idea" Charlie grumbled.

"Edward and Bella are teenagers Charlie. This type of stuff is bound to happen with every teenage couple" Carlisle said.

"But not with my daughter. She is up stairs sick because of your boy Dr. Cullen."

"Getting caught in the rain does not give you the stomach flu Charlie. She must have gotten to cold afterwards. That was her responsibility not Edward's."

"So now this is her fault" Charlie asked in disgust.

"No. It was both of their faults for skipping. You really shouldn't have acted so extreme towards Edward in particular. He wants to say sorry to you for some reason" Carlisle said in a sharp tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Charlie asked in shock.

"Edward doesn't lie to me Charlie. He told me where they were and what happened to them before you even called. But I don't think threatening my youngest sons life was the best way to handle the situation. Do you _Chief?" _Carlisle said in an angry tone.

I could imagine Charlie standing there shocked. I'm assuming that's what happened because I heard a door slam, and a car drive away. _'Serves him right'_ I thought to myself.

I heard the phone ring, then him shuffling around downstairs before coming upstairs again. "I got to go down to the station for a little while. Do you think you will be okay till I'm back?" he asked.

"Yes" I said trying to sound like I didn't care. Inside my organs were jumping for joy.

"Okay. I'll be back a little after three. Call me if you need anything" he called as he stomped down the stairs. I watched his cruiser drive down the driveway. As soon as it was out of sight my window opened.

I turned around, scared out of my mind. "Edward" I gasped in shock.

"Bella..." he said coming to my side and pulling me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. The coolness of his skin felt magnificent against my over heated body. "You're burning up, love" he said pulling back to place his hand on my forehead.

"I know. At first I was freezing, but now I can't cool off for anything."

"I think I can fix that" he said pulling me closer to his chest. I sighed in contentment. I could already feel my fever going down. Edward scooped me up and walked us over to the bed. Then he let me rest my head against his chest. His steady breathing was very relaxing. It was almost the perfect atmosphere... that is until my stomach growled. LOAD.

Edward chuckled beside me, and my face turned bright red. "When was the last time you ate, love?"

"Yesterday at lunch" I said hiding my very red face in his chest.

Edward began to sit up and I reluctantly had to too. "You have eaten? Do you want me to make you something?" he asked. I could see the concern oozing from his eyes. Now that I though about it, I was a bit hunger. But not for food.

I grabbed the front of Edward's shirt and pulled his lips to mine. I felt him tense before relaxing against me.

**~Edward~**

_'What the hell am I doing? My poor Bella is sick, and here I am grinding my dick against her thigh. I am truly a monster!'_

"Bella..." I groaned. "We can't do this."

"Why not" she pouted.

"Because you're sick, and you are hungry."

"I'm not hungry" she argued. That is until her stomach growled again.

I chuckled and pulled myself away from her. "I'll go make you something." She wasn't happy, but agreed. I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I opened their refrigerator and peered inside. Fish, milk, eggs, cheese, and more fish. They obviously haven't been shopping lately. I decided to go with the eggs. I could make an omelet with them.

While I was preparing Bella's food, I could hear her stumbling down the stairs.

"Whatcha cooking?" she asked as she came in the kitchen.

"An omelet. If you don't want it, I can go get you something else."

"It's fine" she said as she plopped down at the table. I flipped the omelet on a plate and brought it over to her. As soon as I put the plate down she dug in. I walked back over to the fridge to get her a glass of juice, and by the time I came back she only had about one bite left.

"I see you were hungry" I said with an amused smile. She blushed. "Are you still hungry?"

"No. I think this enough for now...I mean, I don't want to get sick again."

I nodded. "So, what would you like to do then?" I asked her. She was quite for a minute. She looked as if she was lost in thought. "Bella" I said pulling her out of her daze. "What are you thinking?"

"Did you and Emmett make up yet" she blurted out.

"Umm... no. Not yet" I said leaning against the counter and running my fingers though my hair.

"Why not?" she asked. I sighed. I kind of wished she would just drop it.

"Rosalie is still not talking to Emmett. So Emmett's not talking to me."

"Oh" she said going quite again. "You're going to see Alice this evening, right?" she asked.

"Yes" I answer curiously.

"Can you ask her to come over tonight. I need to talk to her about how I am going to plot my revenge" Bella said. I could tell she was pissed. Jessica had become a total bitch to her since I'd come back. I remember my first day back to school she had tried to hit on me. She knew I was still with Bella. She knew what Bella had gone though while I was gone. Yet her mind was only focused on taking me so Bella couldn't have me.

If Jessica really thought that batting her eyes or rubbing up and down my arms was even remotely attractive, she was dead wrong.

"Edward" Bella said. She was standing in front of me with a weird look on her face.

"Did you say something love?" I asked.

"You asked if I wanted to do something. I said I kinda felt like lying around today."

"I smiled down at her. That's probably best. We want you to get better" I said placing the back of my hand to her head. Her fever had gone down tremendously. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine" she said hugging me close. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Bella snuggled against my side claiming that she was still hot.

We sat there on the couch for the most part occasionally talking, or kissing. Bella was sleeping on and off against my shoulder while I hummed her lullaby. She would get annoyed with me for letting her fall asleep, but I knew she hadn't got enough sleep last night. At about one o'clock it began to rain, and the room became chilly. So I picked her up and walked her back into her room, where she burrowed herself under her covers. I sat quietly in her rocking chair watching her sleep. Soon she began to sleep talk.

"Jacob" she mumbled softly.

Unfortunately his name had become common in her sleep talk since I came back. She would say it a few time, then start talking about something else.

"Jacob... stop..."

I sat up straighter in the chair. This caught my attention a little more. I noticed her heart begin to race, and her grip tighten on her pillow.

"No... please... stop" she pleaded. I walked over to her bed and sat down on her edge. She was trembling and tears were running down her cheek. Her heart was pounding in her chest. And she was covered in a thin layer of sweat. I was about to wake her up myself. I couldn't stand the thought of her in pain, even if the pain was caused by figments of her imagination. _'Stupid mutts always managing to hurt her' _

"Edward" she gasped opening her eyes. She looked terrified. I pulled her to me and let her cry on my shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay love" I tried to sooth her.

"Please don't leave me" she said in between sniffles.

"I'm not going to leave you. I promise Bella" I said stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

After a while she finally began to calm down. I ran down stairs and back again in three seconds with a glass of water for her. She thanked me before sipping at it while she continued to calm herself down. I sat back down and she leaned against me again. Her heart beat had slowed down to its normal pace.

"Do you want to talk about this?" I asked her. She tensed in my arms before shaking her head no. Normally if she didn't want to talk about something I would drop it, but that was what Carlisle said about us not communicating. "Yes" I said lifting her chin to look at me. "You will tell me."

She looked at me with a shocked expression which turned into anger and moved away from me. "I said I didn't want to talk about it" she said loudly.

"Well I say you need to" I said trying to keep a strong demeanor.

"No Edward. Drop it" she growled.

"No" I growled back.

"Why can't you just forget it? I have" she pointing a finger a her chest.

"No I will not forget it. You were just about having a mental breakdown not ten minutes ago."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were Bella" I said getting annoyed with her stubborn act. "Just tell me why you are afraid of Jacob Black."

Bella became wide eyed. "I-I'm not...afraid of J-Jake." she said. It was obvious she was lying.

"You don't sound all that believable" I said standing up.

"You're just jealous" she said crossing her arms.

"I'm not jealous of some mutt with a one sided crush" I said defensively. I was totally offended by her remarks.

"Yes you are" Bella said in a sing song voice.

"No I'm not" I said through clenched teeth.

"Are too."

"Bella" I warned.

"Edward" she teased.

In an instant I had her pinned down on her bed. She gasped when she realized just how close our faces were. "Take it back" I threatened. She grabbed on to my forearms.

"Or what?" she replied licking her lips.

"Or I'll be forced to do something drastic" I whispered just merely centimeters away from her lips. Her grip on my biceps tightened as I crashed my mouth to hers. All the raw desires I had been feeling that past few hours were awakening. She moaned into our kissed as I sucked onto her bottom lip.

I knew I wasn't going about this the right way. We couldn't make out as a way to hide all of our problems, but just the feel of her soft warm lips on mine was enough for now. Her fingers locked themselves in my hair, pulling, and scratching lightly at my scalp. It felt amazing.

My hands found their way under her top. I couldn't help myself as I began kissing her down her neck to her collarbone. I could smell her blood perfectly as her neck pulsed under my lips. I quickly releaved both mine and Bella's shirt from us kissing her down her chest and stomach. Her arousal floated around me. I was going crazy with need.

My fingers made quick work of her pajama pants, leaving her only in a pair of panties. Bella panted and writhed beneath me. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her heat. Her panties were already soaked. I rubbed her through the thin material of her underwear, enjoying her gasps and small moans of pleasure. I pushed my erection in between us trying to get some friction.

"Please Edward... touch me" she moaned. Her blush had spread just above her breast and it was an incredible turn on.

I slid her panties down her legs and was about to throw them somewhere when I saw something on them. On the back in bold red letters read _'Bite Me'_. I swear she is going to be the death of me.

I settled myself on her bed between her legs. I caressed her damp curls while I breath in her spicy scent. She was intoxicating me. I spread legs legs wider before easing a finger in her heat.

"Oh..." she moaned. She was incredibly hot inside due to her recent fever. I felt myself go even harder with lust. I started off with a slow, testing speed to let her adjust. It wasn't to long till Bella was moving her hips with my thrust. I slipped another finger inside her. I could feel her walls stretching now. I moved my thumb up to massage her clit. She threw her head back in pleasure.

I started to thrust and curl my fingers upward. I'd read about the g-spot while looking through one of Carlisle's health books at home one day. I wasn't involved with anyone so I never gave it much though. Now was the perfect time to try it out.

I thrust a little harder and aimed for the same spot each time. I knew I had found it because Bella arched her back and screamed out when I touched it.

"Right there...baby please" she screamed. I kissed her thighs and stomach before coming up to kiss her mouth as I continued to touch her. While she came I kissed her hard covering her cries with my mouth. She trembled in my arms.

She collapsed against me with a lazy smile plastered on her lips. I wrapped the covers around us as we lay there. While Bella caught her breath, I wrapped my arms around her naked form and listened to her heart beat even out.

"Edward" she called sleepily.

"Yes love?" I answered back looking down at my beautiful Bella.

"What about you?" she said pointing to my obviously hard on.

I knew she was tired. And she was suppose to be sick. I wouldn't feel right taking advantage of her like that. "I'm fine love" I said kissing the top of her head. My dick screamed at me in anger.

"Okay" she said letting her eyes close. She snuggled into my chest before drifting off to sleep.

As I lay there holding her, I though about everything that had happened. How she had reacted when I mention Jacob's. In the pit of my stomach something told me that something wasn't quite right. I knew deep down that something had happened between the two of them. Now I just had to get her to admit it...

* * *

**And it is done. FINALLY!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.......:P**

**-REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	5. Something Happened in La Push

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

**~Bella~**

Charlie had come home from work about two hours after mine and Edward's little make out session. He gave me a quick kiss before silently jumping out of my window and into the forest. I stood there looking out at the woods, wondering if he was watching me too. I already missed him.

"Bella" Charlie called as he stomped up the stairs.

"Come in" I answered as he opened my door. It didn't look like he was going to wait for my answer anyway.

"You're up! Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said turning away from the window.

"Well... did you eat yet?"

"Yes dad" I sighed. "I cooked... some eggs" I said hoping he couldn't see that I was lying.

"Oh, okay then" he leaning against my door frame. I scowled and turned back around to the window. I really wish he would leave already."What are you looking at Bells?"

"The rain" I said in a sarcastic tone.

There was an awkward silence before Charlie spoke up again. "Did Edward call you?"

I turned around furious. "No dad he didn't call me. He is be the respectable boyfriend you accused him not to be, so he's abiding to your wishes." I knew that the whole abiding to Charlie's wishes was a complete and total lie but Edward was a respectable, and mature boyfriend.

"Bella I think you are being to dramatic about this."

"Oh really? How did you feel just after Renee left? You know that hole that was in your chest from being alone without the person you loved?" I asked. I knew this was a low blow, and as soon as I said it, I regretted it. I could see his face twist in pain. I could see every tear he wouldn't shed trying their best to stay in his eyes.

"I think that's enough for today" he said standing up. "Call me if you need anything" he said before walking out the door.

I sighed. I was a horrible daughter. All he wanted to do was protect me. _'But he becoming a little too overprotective' _I argued with my angry side. _'Edward is over protective' _My good side reminded me. "She has a point" I mumbled to myself. _'Yea? Well... Edward gives good orgasms' _My angry side tried to persuade me. I shook my head to clear my mind. I was really acting like I was in those stupid cartoons with the angels and the little satans.

In the end, I knew I need to talk to Charlie.

I walked down the stairs only stumbling once because of a step that appeared out of no where. "Dad?" I called.

"Yes" he answered from the kitchen. He was sitting at the table drinking and R&R. He looked depressed.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out before I could even get to my seat. He sighed. "I don't know why I had to bring up the past like that. It just kind of popped up into my head and I acted on it" I said quickly thinking that he was going to stop me.

"It's fine Bella" he said taking another swig of his beer.

"No. It's not fine" I protested.

"Maybe I was a little harsh on you and Edward" Charlie said looking out the window. I looked up in surprise. Charlie never did like Edward, and the fact he was giving him a second... oops, third chance was truly a shocker.

"Wait what?" I said not hiding my surprise.

"I know what it's like to be away from the one that you love Bella. And I hate to see you so unhappy."

"So I can see him? I can go over to his house right now" I said standing up. My body was vibrating with happiness.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes you can see him, but no you can't go over to his house."

My face fell ever so slightly. "Why not?" I asked.

"Just this morning you were throwing up. I don't want you outside, letting alone driving in the rain today."

I smiled. "But he can come over here?"

"Yes" he said getting up and walking over to throw his beer can away. I was so happy I was jumping around. I ran over to Charlie, but tripped and we both crashed into the ground. "Geez Bells. I tell you you _can _see your boyfriend and you tackle me for it" he teased.

I blushed. "Thank you dad" I say hugging him even though we are still on the floor and in a very uncomfortable position.

"Your welcome. But do you think you could get off. You are sitting on my kidney." I laughed and got up, then helped him up as well.

I raced up stairs to call Edward and tell him the good news. I found Alice's phone and dialed his number. I didn't have to wait long because he answered on the first ring.

"Bella" I answered sounding concerned.

"Charlie is forgiving you" I squealed.

"What?"

"He is forgiving you, and you can come over tonight" I said hopping on my bed and hugging my pillow in excitement.

"I'm on my way love" Edward said before hanging up the phone. I squealed in joy again before standing up to jump and down on my bed. I did that for about two minutes before I got to tired. I plopped back down to catch my breath. Then I heard a car in the driveway. I didn't even have to look outside to know that it was my Edward. I raced down stairs nearly knocking over Charlie before pulling the door open. Except... it wasn't Edward.

"Do you really wear that to bed?" the troll asked. Standing in my driveway was Jessica. She scrunched up her face taking in my pj. I had changed since Edward was over and I was wearing a over side tee shirt with some Guitar Hero pajama pants underneath.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Be nice Bella" Charlie mumbled before walking to the living room. He had another beer in his hand.

"Besides being blinded with your horrible clothing choices, I came to bring you your homework" she said rolling her eyes.

"Someone else can bring it to me" I said closing the door.

She put her foot in the way. "I'm already here. Wouldn't it be rude to close the door on someone who just drove four miles to bring you your homework? And it's raining to."

"I didn't ask you to come Jessica. I'm expecting company so you better leave" I warned getting annoyed.

"Who would want to come see you? You don't have any friends" Jessica scuffed pushing past me to walking in the front door.

"I have friends" I defended. I totally forgot to close the door.

"Let's see. There's Angela who is spreading rumors about you all over school. That freaky Cullen girl who is always happy. Eric only likes you because Angela did. And Mike. You and I and I know perfectly well that Mike only wants to sleep with you."

I was fuming now. How dare she come into my house and start insulting me and my friends. I was about one snap away from dislocating her neck.

"Shut up Jessica. You know that that's not true" I said through clenched teeth.

"Do I?" Jessica said with a evil smirk. "You maybe right about Mike. I mean, who would want to see you naked. You have no figure."

My hand flew up. I wanted to feel the satisfying sting on my palm when it connect with her face. But it never happened. Instead it felt extremely cold. I turned around and Edward was grasping my wrist, preventing me from slapping her. "That's enough Jessica" he said in a deadly calm voice. The look on his face had _'Don't fucking piss me off' _written all over it. His eyes were glazed over in anger and his nostrils were flared.

"I-I..." she stuttered looking at Edward then to me. He looked terrifying, so she had the right to be scared.

"I think you should leave" he said ignoring her.

"R-right. B-b-bye Bella. I'll see you t-tomorrow" she said before sprinting out the door and into the rain. Edward closed the door after her. When he turned back around he had somewhat composed his expression. But I could still tell he was upset.

"Edward" I said placing a hand on his cheek. His eyes snapped to mine. "It's okay. I'm fine. Let's just go upstairs" I said attempting to pull him by the hand.

"But Charlie-" he began.

"Is fine" I finished. We walked by the living room to see Charlie knocked out in his lazy chair with the tv going. I knew he would be out for a while. I led him to my room then turned around to close my door. I knew it wasn't necessary but I locked my door just in case. I sigh and turn around to find Edward on my bed watching me.

"Why was she here?"

"Apparently to bring me my missing assignments" I scuffed.

"I've done them for you. You haven't missed anything thing these past few days" he said with a small smile. I smiled back but stayed quiet. "Tell me what you're thinking love" he whispered.

"Revenge" I mutter as I walk towards him. I sat down next to him and he placed his hand on my knee. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes. Quite alot actually. But I have to eliminate about half of them because she is a human" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "What about you?"

"I have a couple, but I'm sure mine are really lame."

"Well, let's here them."

"Soak her gym clothes" I began. "Um... pour Mr. Molina's ant farm down her shirt, or put a 'kick me' note on her back." Edward began to laugh. Loud and hard. "What?" I asked defensively.

"It's nothing really Bella. Yours were magnificent ideas" he said as his laughter subsided.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Let's hear some of your idea then" I pouted.

"Okay. Sneak into her house and ruin all her clothing, have Alice call her out on her STD problem in the middle of class-"

"Jessica have a STD?" I asked. I guess I wasn't really surprised. She sleeps with every guy she meets.

"Yeah. Genital warts" Edward crinkled his nose.

"And you know this because...?"

"Alice."

"Alice knows this because...?"

"Because before you moved back to Forks, she was practically stalking me. I tired to be nice about her liking me. This girl doesn't take no for a answer. So I have Alice watch Jessica so me and her wouldn't cross paths if we didn't have to. Alice saw Jessica's future. She was going to a gynecologist for bumps '_down there'_.

"Eww. Majorly gross" I giggled.

"Yeah" Edward said as he fell backwards to lie on his back.

"I want to hear the rest" I said following him to rest against his chest.

"Alice gave me a humiliating idea. She though it would be funny to buy sanitary napkins, cover them with red paint, and then stick them outside of Jessica's locker."

"Haha. That would be funny" I cracked up.

"In a disgusting way" Edward murmured. I yawned. "What did you do to make Charlie forgive me?"

I frowned. "I compared myself to him when my mom left. That was a really low blow."

"What happened back then Bella?" Edward asked me softly. I could hear the cautiousness in his voice.

"When I was about eight Charlie and my mom started to fight alot. And one day she walked me to school and never came back..." I felt Edward become tense beneath me. "I had to walk home by myself in the rain, and when I got there I found Charlie in their bedroom. All of her things were gone. He was holding her wedding ring and looking out the window. He told me she was just going on a really long vacation, but I knew the truth."

"That must have been tough on you."

"That wasn't the worst part" I said. Just remembering this brought tears into my eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Please continue" he apologized.

I took in a shaky deep breath. "That night I heard him crying, and the next morning he walked me to school and promised he would be there to pick me up. He was torn, and I promised myself that I wouldn't ever leave him like my mom. But I did." I felt horrible. "Renee came back a year or so later and asked if I wanted to stay with her. I was so excited to see her I said yes without thinking it through."

"But you came back" Edward reminded me.

"For a good reason. She had a new house in Jacksonville, and a boyfriend Phil that I wasn't to fond of. She acted like a teenager and not my mom. I told her I wanted to leave, but she said she wasn't going to pay for me to go back to Forks, so I had to get a job and but my own plane ticket. She told me that if I left her, I could never come back."

"You haven't seen her since?" he asked stroking my hair.

"No. I don't really want to either. Jacksonville is on my top five places never to go back to" she sighed.

"What are the others?"

"School, Volterra, the mall, and La Pu-" Fuck. I so shouldn't have said that. It's like he knew he could get me to admit this. I looked away from him to the window to watch the rain.

"I have a idea" Edward said sitting up. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Why don't we go somewhere and do something fun" he suggested.

"Charlie doesn't want me out of the house till tomorrow."

"How about twenty questions?" he said giving me my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back.

"Fine. But I go first" I said before he could answer. He nodded. "What's your favorite color?"

"Gray."

"Why?"

"No silly girl. One question at a time. It's my turn" he said playfully.

"Fine."

"If you could visit any place in the world, where would it be?"

"Antarctica" I answered enthusiastically.

"Penguins, lovely" Edward said shaking his head.

"I like penguins" I said poking his chest. He shook his head in disgust, I laughed but continued our game. "Is there anything that you are afraid of?"

"Emmett and Rose when they are in heat" he shuddered.

"Vampires go into heat?"

"It's my turn Bella" he said in a singsong voice. I rolled my eyes. "What's your favorite animal?" I sat there quietly. Two months ago I could answer this question in a heartbeat. My favorite animal has always been a wolf, even before I found out Jacob was one. But now, just the though of one made my chest ache with fear. "Bella?" he said regaining my attention. "Are you alright?"

"Actually, I'm kind of tired. I think I should be getting ready for bed" I said putting on a fake smile while I got together my pj's and toiletres.

"Umm...okay" he said looking confused. I gave him one more really big fake smile before walking out the door. I closed the door to the bathroom and let my body slide down to the floor. Why was this coming back to haunt me after all this time. I was willing to leave the past in the past, but it didn't seem to want to go along with my plan.

Tears fell silently down my cheeks. I wiped them off as I walked towards the shower. I turned the hot water on and waited till steam filled the room before I got in.

The water was nice against my skin. I was kind of stiff from laying around all day, so the hot water helped relieve me of my discomfort. I filled my hand strawberry scented shampoo and began to wash my hair. I let my body relax under the hot water. Even though I was trying to force myself to stay calm, my mind was chanting 'Edward knows something...'

**~Edward~**

Something happened to Bella. I noticed she did seem eager to go to La Push since my arrival back to Forks. I just assumed she was doing it for my peace of mind. But Bella went to her own beat. She wouldn't stop seeing Jaocb just for me.

Bella was finally asleep. When she had gotten out of the bathroom she claimed she was exhausted. She lied curled up against me for thirty minutes before she drifted off to sleep. She clung to my shirt like usual and shifted her body closer to me. I kissed her temple and rested my cheek against the top her head. Deep down I knew we were in for a bumpy road ahead of us. But first. There was someone I needed to talk to because something happened in La Push... and I was going to find out.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know...**

**But review and tell me what you think**


	6. Letting It Out and Finding Answers

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

**~Bella~**

"Sup Bella" Mike said as I walked into the room for English.

"Hey Mike" I said uncomfortably. I could feel him eyeing my chest. I crossed my arms to block his view.

"So... I was wondering that... you know, maybe this weekend you might... want to study together or... catch a movie or something?" he asked nervously.

"Sorry Mike. Edward helps me with my studying, and I don't like the theatre."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Maybe another time then" he said still watching my chest. I rolled my eyes and walked to my seat.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're back" Angela said as I sat down beside her.

"Thanks" I managed to squeak. My day had been pretty good since that Edward did all of my missing assignments for me. I was forever grateful that I wouldn't have to do eight different homework worksheets all in one night.

"I heard you had the flu. I hope you are okay. Don't hesitate to ask for anything" she said with a friendly smile.

I smiled back and turned my attention back to my work. _'God Bella, you are such an idiot. Jessica was only messing with you. Of course Angela is your friend' _From her new spot in the back of the room, I could feel her eyes glaring at the back of my head. Jessica didn't take to kindly to Edward standing up to her.

I raised my hand.

"Yes Ms. Swan."

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked eager to get out the room.

"I don't know. Can you?" Mrs. Dockwood asked with a retarded smile on her face. I really wasn't in the mood for her bullshit today.

"_May_ I go to the bathroom?" I tried again.

"Yes you _may_ go Ms. Swan."

I scurried out of the room and ran into the bathroom. I walked into a stall, not even bothering to close it and sat down on the toilet seat. It wouldn't matter if some one saw me. I wasn't doing anything bathroom related.

"I wouldn't have done that" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Alice?" I asked looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked if I could come to the bathroom too" she said smiling. "Now back to the main crisis, we are going to have to burn those pants."

"Why?"

"I don't think you honestly want to know what you just sat in" her face looked disgusted.

"Great" I said as I stood up. I checked the seat of my pants to see if there was anything on them. "I don't see anything" I told Alice turning back to face her.

"Not with you puny human vision." I groaned. "So are you going to tell me what on your mind?"

I thought about how last night I only got about three hours of sleep because only I kept hearing a wolf howling somewhere in the woods. I could tell I was freaking Edward out. Or how this morning I lost in my own little word and practically ignored Edward. _Or_ how I was more than sure that _Edward_ knew about what happened between me and Jake and was just to afraid to bring up the topic just in case I had a total Bella melt down.

All of a sudden all this drama just felt like it was a just to much for me to hold in anymore. "I can't take this anymore" I said feeling myself go into panic mode. Alice's happy demeanor vanished.

"Take what?" she asked concerned.

"All this shit that's going on in my life" I pulling my hair by the roots.

"Hey" Alice said coming over. She pried my fingers from my hair. "Don't mess your hair up. It already looked like crap this morning. We'll just go get it done after school today. No need to get so upset."

"Alice! My best friend molested me. I'm sexually frustrated because Edward won't have sex with me. Jessica is going around the school spreading rumors about me. And right now I'm a little paranoid that my so called friends aren't really even my friends" I said letting it all out. It felt so good to have all of that off my chest.

"Mike molested you!" Alice asked shocked.

"No! Jacob did" I said feeling better that someone else besides me and Jacob knew about it.

"Oh my God. Bella! Do you not know how serious this is" she asked me. I hung my head down and looked at the floor.

"I don't care anymore" I said honestly.

"What do you mean you don't care? Edward is going to be furious."

"Edward's not going to find out!" my head shot back up. Edward could absolutly not know about this.

"Yes he is! Do you want your relationship to built on a big pile of lies? If you love Edward like I know you do, then you would tell him the truth, and trust him to be there for you."

"No Alice! If he finds out he will kill Jake, and might not ever trust me again, and he's really not going to sleep with me" I said frantically.

"Is that all you care about is sex?" Alice snapped. I was taken back a little bit by her remark.

"N-no... It's just... want our first time to be perfect. And I know it won't be if he's disgusted with my body since I was touched by another man. Especially since that other man is his natural born enemy."

Alice's face softened. "Define touch" she walked over and sat down on the toilet seat I was just sitting on.

"Alice you're-" I said pointing to the seat.

"Fuck it" she said waving it off. "Now tell me what _exactly_ happened.

I sat down on the floor and got comfortable. "It was the day after everyone came back. Jacob was upset about everything and blamed you guys for him becoming a werewolf, so I wanted to go back to La Push and try to talk to him. I didn't want our friendship to end like that." I looked up. Alice was still watching me intently so I continued. "When I got to La Push he was already upset and didn't want to hear anything I had to say about it. He wanted me to choose him over Edward and got jealous when I didn't. And he... forced himself on me" I whispered the last part out.

"_You shouldn't waste your tears over him. I love you Bella. You can still choose me_."

_"No" I whispered taking a step back._

_"Yes, Bella. I know you love me" Jake said with a smirk. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face._

_"Cut it out Jake" I hissed trying to hide my fear._

_"Why should I? Your stupid bloodsucker can't protect you here. You're on my res now" he said as he pinned me against a tree. I thrashed and kicked against him, trying to fight him off. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above our head. He began to kiss his way down my neck, popping open the buttons to my sweater, exposing my breast to him. "Damn Bella. You're so flat chested. I wonder if your bloodsucker is satisfied with these?"_

"He didn't... rape you did he?" Alice asked nervously pulling me out of my flashback.

"No. Sam saw us and stopped him. I ran away as soon as he let go'' I whimpered feeling my body trembling.

"Oh. Thank God. That_ is _alot for one person to deal with by their self." I nodded. "You have to tell Edward sweetie" Alice said looking at me with a serious face.

Tears began to roll down my face. "I can't."

"He has the right to know. And I know my brother. He is not going to abandon you" she said coming to sit beside me. I leaned against her cold, hard shoulder. "What set this off all of a sudden" she asked after a while.

"Jessica. She came by yesturday to _bring me my missing work,_and told me how Angela is spreading rumors about all over school even though it was really her. How Eric only likes me because Angela does. And Mike only wants to sleep with me. Then she told me that that probably wouldn't happen because I didn't have a nice body and Mike wouldn't want me. Then his morning Mike kept staring at my nonexistent chest and it brought memories of last night back."

"I hope you smacked her" Alice said upset.

"I was going to, but Edward stopped me" I sulked.

"See, he does care for you. He didn't want you to get in a fight. He will always be there to protect you."

"I know. But I really, _really_ wanted to slap that bitch!' I whined and Alice giggled.

"You, me, most of the girls here, and even some of the guys."

"Why, because she broke up with them?"

"That. _And_ because she gave them genital warts" Alice giggled again. "You human girls have so many bodily problems."

"Oh yeah. Edward told me about that. I don't think that we should go as far as tell the whole school she has and STD" I said as I thought about it. I really did seem kinda harsh even if Jessica was just a stupid whore.

"So you want to go with covering her locker with '_used_' pads and tampons?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Alice I don't like to touch my own tampons. I'm sure as hell not going to touch someone else's" I said grossed out.

"Even if I do like blood, I'm not going to touch some girls used tampon. It's just gross Bella" I gave her a confused look. "We are just going to cover them in fake blood and stick them all over her locker at night so everyone can see it in the morning."

"Oh... I guess that fine" I said still grossed out. Alice smiled happily.

"I'm so excited. Rosalie and I love to get revenge."

"Rosalie is helping you?'' I asked surprised.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't she? She's always hated that bitch Jessica."

"I thought Rosalie and Emmett were mad at me and Edward? Why would they help me?"

"They're not mad at you. Edward is a whole nother story thought" Alice said reassuringly.

"What exactly did Edward said to piss them off?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No. All he said was that it was something he wasn't proud of" I told her.

"Edward is such a drama queen. It really wasn't that bad." I waited expectantly. "Edward must have heard Emmett's thoughts when he was in one of his heated modes about Rose. So that day when Edward came home smelling like hot sex Emmett was bothering him and Edward snapped." I blushed at her words.

"I'm confused. What does this have to do with Rose?" I felt really stupid at the moment.

"Edward told everyone what Emmett was thinking, and Rose became embarrassed and wouldn't talk to Emmett. She just said her first word to him this morning and it was 'Move'."

"Oh. That's horrible" I said shocked at Edward's behavior.

"Nah. Emmett's beem messing with Edward for decades. I'm glad he grew a pair and stood up for himself" Alice said as she stood up. I was a little shocked by her crude language, but stood up to follow her. The bell should be ringing any moment now. "Now Bella, I need you to promise me you will relax."

"I will" I said taking a deep breath. I couldn't believe we had been in here for almost and hour.

"As for Jessica, I will take care of her, but you really need to talk to Edward. I promise, when you do you will feel much better." I nodded again. "And when you are ready for your first time, let me know and I will set you guys up so no worries about that either."

I blushed at this, but was truly grateful. "Umm... thanks Alice" I said hugging her.

When we walked back into the classroom it was only expected that Jessica would make a cruel comment about our missing class.

"Looks like Bella and Alice had fun in the bathroom. Bella has sex hair" Jessica said aloud. Everyone chuckled and I blushed red.

"You're just jealous that Edward wouldn't go out with you because he found out about your STD's" Alice said with a smirk on her face. Now it was Jessica's turn to go red and everybody gasped and turned to face her.

"Alice" I hissed.

"I couldn't help it" Alice whispered back as we gathered our stuff up and walked out of class. "I told you I got your back."

**~Edward~**

Bella and Alice are planning some type of girl night. Normally I wouldn't think anything of this except that Bella _agreed_ to go _shopping_. And then they would come back and play Barbie Bella with the clothes they bought. Emmett, Jasper, and I all had the same look of disbelife on our face as we sat at our table in the cafeteria.

"Bella, are you okay? You must be feeling ill again" I said resting the back of my hand against her forehead.

She pushed my hand away. "I'm fine. I just want to go shopping" she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Since when?"

"Since I need some new clothes to wear" she said trying to drop the subject.

"Alice, what did you do to her?" I asked throwing an accusing look at my always happy sister.

"Nothing. She just wants to shopping. Is that so surprising?"

"Yeah. It kind of is" Jasper said wrapping his arm around her waist. "I hadn't relaized that Bella cared what she looked like."

"Hey! I take great care on choosing what I wear in the morning. And plus, not all of us are super rich vampires" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Well if you aren't feeling sick, then you wouldn't mind me joining you ladies?" I asked letting the bait sit there for half a second.

"No!" all three of them exclaimed at once. I was shocked by Rosalie the most.

"Why don't you boys just go hunting tonight and give us some girl time" Alice said standing up to leave. "I know guys need some time to talk" she said refering to me and Emmett.

I looked over at Emmett. He was scowling at Alice. He still wasn't talking to me. Rose just started back talking to him this morning and all she said was 'Move', but there was still no sex. Which is very un normal for those two.

The bell rings signaling sixth period. I don't have class with Bella that period, so it would be the perfect time to go and make my phone call.

"I have gym class now. Does any one want to wish me luck?" Bella asked all of us as we stood up.

"Good luck. Try not to hurt anybody" Emmett says as he and Rose walk off to class. Bella stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. He does seem happier now that Rosalie's at least talking to him again. The past few days have been really tough on him, and I even heard him asking Esme for some addivce.

"I've already seen it. You guys are going to play basketball today. Your best bet is to get with some people that actually know what they're doing and just stay out of there way" Alice said perkily.

"Gee... thanks Alice" Bella muttered.

"You'll be fine Bella" I said walking with her out of the cafeteria and towards the gym.

"I would be better if you were there with me" she said sullenly.

"Don't be like that" I lifted her chin up and kissed her sweet lips. "I'll be here when the bell rings" I said before walking off.

I walked like I normal would if I was going to my fifth period AP European History class, but instead I passed right by the room and walked out the double doors. I couldn't sence anyone watching me, so I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and dialed a number I never thought I would use.

"_Hello_?" he answered on the fourth ring.

"I need to speak with you" I said calmly considering who I was talking to.

"_Carlisle_?" he asked confused.

"No. This is Edward."

"_Why should I listen to anything you have to say_" he snapped.

"You don't have to do it for me. But I know you know something about Bella when she last came to La Push."

_"I always wondered how long it would be till I got this call."_ I was silent so he continued. "_Edward... you found out didn't you_?"

"Not all of it. There still are pieces missing" I said annoyed with myself.

"_If I tell you, you still can't hurt him_..."

"I know" I growled running my fingers through my hair. I was quiet for a minute to gain my composure. "When can we meet up?"

"_Tommorow. Just outside the treaty lines... but bring Carlisle. I don't trust you_."

"Fine. Thank you Sam" I said before snapping my phone shut.

* * *

**My spell checker wouldn't work, so sorry for the mistakes. **

**Read and review -Graywaves**


	7. Finding Out

**Disclaimer:** _SM owns everything_

**~Edward~**

I stood outside of Carlisle office door. I skipped school today for this, but I wasn't really sure how I was suppose to bring up this conversation. In my mind I knew I was being foolish. Carlisle would do whatever he could to help his children. This was important to me. It was just hard to admit how bad mine and Bella's relationship really was.

_'Come in Edward' _he thoughts called to me. I took a deep breath and walked in. Carlisle met me with a smile. I'm sure he could see the anxiousness written all over my face. "I was beginning to wonder if you would stand out there till you got hungry" he said trying to lighten the mood. I chuckled.

"I'm not interuppting anything?" I asked as I sat down on the couch across from his desk.

"No. I'm glad you're here" he answered coming over to sit by me.

We sat in silence for a while. Carlisle wouldn't rush me to speak until I was ready. And I was. "It's Bella" I said quietly.

"Is she okay" he asked tensing beside me.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully. "I got her to open up to me like you suggested, but I...I still feel like she's hiding something from me."

"Like what?" he shifted in his seat.

"I think something happened to her. Something to do with Jacob Black" I practically spat the name.

"Do you have any reasons to think something happened between the two. The last I remember they were the best of friends, and this was when we just moved back" Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Some nights when I stay with her, wolves howl. She use to find it comforting knowing that Jacob and his pack were close by, but now it terrifies her" I said remembering that night how she pulled me impossibly closer to her.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. I asked her if she wanted to go down to La Push while I hunted one day... You should have seen her reaction Carlisle. She almost went into a panic attack just at the name."

"So you started to put two and two together" Carlisle said seeing how Bella's behavor was quite off even for her.

"Yes. I called Sam other day. He said he would tell me what happened. That's why I didn't go to school this morning."

"And he wants me to be there" Carlisle guessed.

I nodded. "I don't know what to think Carlisle. What if something really bad has happened to her right under my nose, and I wasn't there to protect her. I don't deserve her-"

He cut me off. "Stop it. Don't say things like that son" he said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "The two of you meeting each other is the best thing that has happen to the both of you." I took another deep breath to calm down. "Now if something really has happened, then we will just take this step by step. You should let Bella know that you are there for her. That she can come to you about anything. More importantly, you need to get your temper under control. You seem to lose it when it comes to Bella's safety."

This was true. My temper was horrible when it came to Bella's safety. When we first came back to school again, I remember being so protective of her. She seemed so defenseless, so when a sophomore bumped into her in the hall I snapped. Bella had to hold me back and then calm me down.

"We're suppose to meet him in an hour" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Edward, are you and Bella still trying to explore a sexual relationship?"

"Yes... Why?" I asked confused.

"Because if Bella has gone through something traumatic, I'm not entirely sure that even exploring your sexual boundaries together is a good idea."

"What! That's not fair" I burst out. "What if Bella wants this."

"It's not about being fair. It's about Bella. If she seems okay to continue with what you're doing, then I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Fucking Jacob Black" I muttered to myself. "Even when he's gone, he ruins are lives."

"I know this is hard for you son" Carlisle said reassuringly. "Just remember that Esme and I are here for you."

"Thank you" I mumbled as I stood up.

**~Jacob~**

_'Jacob. I know you can hear me' _Seth called to me. Since I left La Push I hadn't phased into in wolf form until I knew for a fact that I was far enough away where the rest of the pack wouldn't come after me.

_'Go away Seth' _I growled as I ran faster. I could hear the concerned thoughts of my pack. All except for Leah. Hers thoughts were focused on how I was being such a pussy.

_'When are you coming home' _he asked ignoring me.

_'I'm not. There's nothing there for me' _I said noticing the ache in my chest as I said those words.

_'Yes there is' _he protested. _'Your dad, the pack. What about Bella-'_

_'You know about Bella'_ I snapped. _'She choose that fucking bloodsucker over me, so now she's nothing to me.'_

_'Oh shut up!_' Leah's voice attacked my thoughts. _'After what you did to her, you deserve to feel some type of pain._'

_'Fuck you' _I spat at her.

_'Is little Jakies feelings hurt?_' she taunted me.

_'I swear I will come all the way back just to kill you'_ I was foaming at the mouth now.

'_I would like to see you try. All you ever do is whine and cry when you don't get your way. You think you're hurting write now, try being in Bella's shoes_.'

'_Leah' _Quil tried to quiet her.

_'No. I'm sick of everyone trying to pretend like nothing happened and babying him all the time. I hope Edward comes after you. That's what you deserve. Not pity_' she snapped back.

_'Edward's not going to find out_' I said slowing my pace down. _'He hasn't found out yet and it's going to stay that way.'_

_'Oh really? Where do you think Sam is right now?_'

_'Leah! Seriously stop it' _Paul screamed at her.

_'Edward's going to kill you and you know it' _she kept going.

_'What is she talking about?_' I tried to read their minds. All I could see was that Sam was going to talk to the Cullen's. _'Embry?_' I questioned frantically.

_'I don't know where he is' _Embry answered. I could tell he was lying to me. It was almost if they were all missing whatever Sam was talking about, so I was still lost.

I stopped dead in my track and turned around. I ran as fast as I possibly could back towards La Push. He wouldn't. Sam wouldn't just talk to the them. He promised to put it behind us. He told me if I left everything would be forgotten... Unless Bella really did tell Edward, but that didn't sound like something she would do.

If Sam told Edward and he really did find out what happened, he would... kill me.

**~Bella~**

_'Why isn't Edward here today' _I sulked as I sat in calculus. He had been acting strange all day yesterday. After school I went shopping with Alice. She had a vision of Edward finally giving me what I wanted. I tried on some of the most slutty, and most revealing lingerie sets Alice suggested to me. We went back to the Cullen house only to find that Edward went out for a hunt. I expected him to be back this morning.

A paper plane came whizzing past my head and landed on my desk. It scared the shit out of me. I ended up jumping up, tripping over my feet, and falling on my butt to the floor. Everyone gave me weird looks, and blushed scarlet.

I looked behind me to see Mike smiling and gesturing for me to read it. Open it up and looked at the hand writing that was worst than mine.

_I'm having a party tomorrow night at 10_

I turned back to face him. "Are gonna come?" he whispered loudly.

"I don't know" I whispered back. I turned back around before he could ask me anything else. I didn't want to talk to Mike. I wanted to talk to Edward. Being here without him was unbearable. I felt so miserable today. Since I was a senior I could check myself out. I raised my hand and waited three minutes for the teacher to finally look up. By the time she called on me my arms had fallen asleep.

"Yes Ms. Swan?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Can I go to the office?" I asked politely.

"Why?"

"Because I have a doctor appointment and I need to check out" I lied. I was a horribly liar and I'm sure my blush was giving me away, but he simply shrugged his shoulders and told me to go on.

I gathered my stuff and stumbled out the class. The secretary told me to sign my name and I was free. I was glad Alice let me drive my car this morning. If she needed a ride Rosalie would give her one.

I got home and called Charlie to let him know I was at home.

"Are you alright Bells?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah. Just cramps" I lied again.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything" he replied before he hung up, and finally I was alone. I walked upstairs and stripped out of my school clothes. I had on a lacy green bra and pantie set Alice had bought me. It was surprisingly comfortable. I climbed into my bed. My mind began to think about Edward. How much I missed his smile, or the way he would hold my hand under the table. Then there was how he would hide his face in my neck and the sexy moan he would make when he would cum.

Thinking about this made me hot all over. Without thinking my right hand began to touch my breast through my bra. It felt really good.

I began to imagine that it was Edward's strong, masculine hands touching me and not my own. While my right hand fondled my breast, my left hand began to stroke my clit through my underwear. I could fell the moisture through the thin material. I was so preoccupied with pleasure that I didn't hear my window open.

"Bella!" he gasped.

**~Edward~**

I was ready for this. I used the remaining time to prepare myself for whatever Sam was going to tell me. And now... I was.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes" I said as I got off the stool I was sitting on. We headed out to the forest. We ran for about fifteen minutes before we reached the boarder. Sam was waiting just like he said he would be. I honestly didn't think I could trust him. He was even in his human form.

"Good evening Sam" Carlisle spoke up politely.

"Carlisle. Edward" he nodded back. He appeared tense even with Carlisle around.

"Sam. Something happened to Bella didn't it?" I asked impatiently.

He looked thoughtful, and then upset. "Yes" was all he answered. Then I saw them. In his thoughts I saw my poor Bella pinned against a tree. He had her arms pinned up above her head. She was begging him to stop. Her breast were exposed. I looked away from him to block his thoughts and took deep, unnecessary breaths.

"Fuck" I growled angrily. I could feel myself shaking with anger.

"Edward. Calm down" Carlisle warned me.

I ignore him. "What happened to her?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"She wanted to talk to him and he lost it."

That sounded like a typical were wolf in my book. Especially Jacob. "When?"

"When you guys first came back. He was upset that he was losing her. He wanted her to choose him, but she didn't." I couldn't believe it had been that long and she never told me. She acted like everything was perfectly normal. I couldn't understand.

"So he decided to rape her" I snapped as I took a step closer Sam.

"Edward" Carlisle warned me again.

"He didn't rape her" Sam said defensively. "He touched her against her will, but I found them before it got any farther."

"But he would have raped her. Taken what wasn't his" I chuckled without humor.

"He wasn't himself. He didn't mean any harm" Sam tried.

"Sure he didn't. That dog knew what he was doing! Where is he" I yelled. "I'm going to kill him."

"Edward" Carlisle say. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed hard. It hurt _a lot_ but I was to angry to fell any pain.

"I don't know where he is" Sam yelled back.

"Don't fucking lie to me" I spat at him as I step closer.

"Edward that's enough" Carlisle said stepping in front of me and pushing away. "Thank you Sam" he said turning towards him to thank him. I was so angry at the moment. I had to hit something. I turned towards a tree and punched it as hard as I could. It fell to the ground with a loud crash. I sure it would attract some attention.

Carlisle turned back towards me as Sam ran back to La Push. I could see the anger and disappointment in his eyes. Both by what happened and my behavior.

"Carlisle I-" I started.

"That's enough" he cut me off. "I need you to calm down. You need to be focusing on Bella right now. Not Jacob." I nodded and raced towards the Swan's house. I figured I could surprise her when she got back from school.

**~Jacob~**

I made it back to La Push in record time. Five hours to be exact. I decided to phase back into my human form for this part. I knew exactly where to find him.

He was with Emily just like I expected.

"Jacob!'' he looked shocked to see me. "Why are you here? You need to leave."

"What, thought I was dead?" I asked angrily.

"What's going on?" Emily asked from beside us.

"Nothing. Go inside" Sam instructed her.

"Okay..." she answered unsure.

"You promised" I said pushing him in the chest. "You said if I left we would forget it ever happened."

"Someone must have told him something. He was putting the story together on his own. He called me" Sam yelled back.

"So! You're suppose to defend me, not feed me to the leeches."

"I made him a promise that if... I told him what I knew, that he wouldn't come after you" Sam said trying to calm himself down. He wasn't use to being yelled at.

"Do you actually think he would agree to that?" I spat.

"Yes. Bella still hasn't told him anything. She's still protecting you Jake."

"Wha...? If Bella didn't tell him them how did he find out?" I asked confused by all of this.

"I don't know, but you need to get out of here. He was pretty upset about what I told him. He saw my thoughts, so that didn't help either" Sam said scratching his neck. "I think Carlisle was the only thing stopping him."

"No. I have to see Bella" I said turning away.

"Are you crazy! Edward _will_ kill you if he has the chance, so don't give him one" Sam argued.

"I have to talk to her" I said as I phased back into my wolf form. I raced out towards the Swan house in hopes of catching Bella before Edward did.

I was surprised to see her truck parked in front of the house. Then I thought that maybe one of the bloodsuckers drove her, so thought nothing of it. I phased back into my human form. making sure no one could see me behind the trees. The coast looked clear so I made my way to the tree in front of her bedroom window. I thought I could hear a faint noise but I wasn't sure.

I climbed up the tree and swiftly into her bedroom to find the most shocking and erotic sight I had ever seen. There before me lay Bella only in her bra and panties. She was touching herself and letting out little whimpering noises. I felt myself go impossibly hard.

"Bella!" I gasped.

She shot up and grabbed her covers to cover herself. "J-Jake! What are you doing here?" she squealed then blushed.. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"I came to talk, but it looks like you want to do more than just that" I said feeling my primal side coming back to me. "Why are you here by yourself?"

"Stay away from me Jacob! I mean it" she said trying to sound strong. I saw right through her.

"Or what. Gonna call your vampire on me?" I was suddenly very angry. "You hurt me Bells."

"Like you didn't hurt me. Do you really think doing this is going to fix our relationship? I never told Edward anything Jake" she whispered harshly. I could still hear the fear in her voice. I was a jerk for causing her to have that fear.

I took a step closer to her bed. She cringed away from me and pulled her covers even tighter around herself.

"Bella I... I'm sorry. Forgive me, and choose me and just forget all this bad stuff that has happened to us" I begged desperately. I didn't think I could take being rejected again.

"No" she said firmly. "I can't just forget something like this."

"Please Bella" I said walking closer to her bed. "You love me. That's why you didn't tell Edward about what happened."

"No" she said again. I was sick of her cowering away from me.

"Bella. Don't do this" I rushing to her bed and grabbing her arms a little harder than normal. "We belong together."

"Stop Jake! Let me go!" she screamed and kicked against me. She was screaming to loud and I was sure as soon as I let her go she would run. I did the only thing I could think of. I covered her mouth with my own. She thrashed against me harder. This wasn't going like I was expecting it to, but now that I thought about it, her lips were so soft and warm against mine.

_'You're not going to hurt her. You're not going to hurt her'_ I chanted in my mind. _'Just going to show her what she's missing out. Show her what it feels like to be loved'_

I rolled us so I was on top of her. I kissed my way down her neck and sucking softly. Her free hand clawed at me, leaving faint marks. I saw them as love marks.

Before I even recognized what was happening, Bella was gone from underneath me. I turned around and was met with an excruciating pain in the side of my face.

"Edward might not kill, but I will" she said.

* * *

**Okay, I know I let you guys on a cliff hanger, but _PLEASE REVIEW_ and let me know where to take this story. I am so out of idea's**

**-GRAYWAVES**


	8. Two Weeks Later

**Disclaimer: **_SM owns everything_

**~Jacob~**

_'Ow... My head hurts... My everything hurts' _After a few seconds I was able to open my eyes. Where ever I was, it was to bright. I looked around the room and still couldn't figure out where I was. I saw Seth in a chair sitting beside me. I was in a bed. I was in a hospital.

"Seth" I called in a hoarse whisper.

"You're wake" he said quietly. I didn't see his normal happy demeanor. He looked sad, almost angry.

"Where am I?" I asked noticing the intense pain in my jaw.

"Forks Hospital" he answered shifting in his seat.

"What happened?" I asked bringing my hand to my head. Instead of skin it was met with what felt like a bandage.

"You don't remember anything do you?" he asked me.

"No. I don't. What the hell happened? Why am I here?" I asked getting frustrated.

"You attacked Bella again" he began. "Rosalie and Alice came over because Alice couldn't see Bella's future any more."

"So. Why am I here though Seth. I'm in a hospital. I don't care about those bloodsucker right now" I spat angrily.

"You're in here because of your own stupid, selfish stupidity. You hurt Bella and Edward found out, so he hurt you" Seth yelled standing up. I was shocked. I couldn't believe he was talking to me like this.

"What do you mean hurt me? Do you mean this silly little bandage? What's behind it, a scratch?" I asked with a smirk pointing at the bandage wrapped around my forehead. "You know this will heal in no time Seth. I don't know why you are freaking out about it."

"Try a huge gash" he said seriously.

"It'll heal" I smiled.

"You're paralyzed Jake" he said bluntly turning away from me.

This took me by surprise. "W-what! What are you talking about Seth? If this is some type of sick joke, it isn't funny anymore!" I said trying to get my body to turn around. It was then I realized I couldn't move my legs. I couldn't feel my legs either. "Seth!" I yelled really freaking out. "Seth, what the fuck happened?"

"I told you Jacob. You hurt Bella. Edward hurt you. And I don't feel sorry for you either."

"I'm paralyzed" I said to myself in shock.

"Yes" Seth answer. "You went back to Bella's house and Rosalie broke your jaw. You went after her and that's when Edward appeared. He was coming to confront Bella. That he knew what had happened. Sam told him everything."

"I know that" I snapped.

Seth flinched. "When he got there he became furious. He broke... your neck and it damaged the nerves for your legs." My hands found there way to my neck. I didn't feel any type of brace on it. Seth noticed this. "Your neck already healed, but you...won't ever get your legs back."

"I-I..." I choked on my tears. "Where is everyone? How do you know all this?"

"You've been in a coma for over two weeks. Your dad is here... He just left get something to eat. Sam and Quil came to see you. No one else wants anything to do with you. Bella tried coming once, but... neither Edward or Charlie would let her. Edward only talks to me and Sam now, so..." Seth said looking at the door.

"But how do you know all of this?" I asked desperately.

"You phased into your wolf form when you were unconscious. They had to wait for you to change back before they could bring you to the hospital. All of us heard everything.

"Wait!" I said raising my hands up. "What about Charlie? What did you tell him."

"Sam and Carlisle made a agreement. They told him what you did to Bella. He said never wants to see you or your dad ever again." The tears were really falling down my face now. I wished I was dead. This wasn't how it was suppose to end. I was suppose to get Bella, but in the end, _he_ did.

"Why didn't... he just kill me Seth. I don't want to live... like this" I sobbed rack through my body. I was fucked. I this was something that couldn't be fixed.

"Bella actually begged Edward not to kill you. He had you by the neck threatening to snap it in half. She got on her hands and knees and begged him Jake. After all the shit you put her through, she didn't want you to die. Granted she didn't know at the time that you were paralyzed."

The room was quiet after that. All except for my sobs. I looked over to Seth. He looked like he wanted to cry to."Why are you here? You obviously hate me" I cried shaking my head. "Just leave!"

He got up and walked to the door. "You know Jacob, I looked up to you at first. You made our secret seem so cool, something to be proud of. But now it's just a reminder of what monsters we really are."

"Seth" I called out weakly.

"No Jacob. Have fun living the same life as your father" he said muttered as he walked out the door.

"Seth!" I screamed. He merely closed the door. Not even giving me a second glance. "Seth!" I screamed again. I tried to sit up. There were to many wires on me. started pulling them off, ripping my skin in some places. I couldn't use my legs, so I use my arms to throw myself off the bed. I landed head first. The pain was excruciating. My legs flopped limply as I lay there sobbing.

Blood was now creating a huge puddle where I was landing. My arms were bleeding and my head. I didn't try to stop. I didn't try to call for help. This was my way out. I could leave this hell right now. I cursed to myself as the blood continued to pour from me. Nothing but endless red. The last thing I could remember was black...

**~Edward~**

"Edward" Bella whimpered against me. Ever since the accident Bella has been staying at my house. She convinced Charlie she needed me to be able to sleep. It was a big debate, but after some reassurance from Carlisle and the promise that there would be no sex, he agreed. She moved in two days later.

Carlisle wanted to keep a extra close eye on her just i case she started to show signs of PTSD. So far so go. The only things she was having was nightmares. She whimpered my name again and I pulled her even closer to me.

"I love you" I whispered barely audible.

"Edward" she said waking up and snuggling beside me.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to wake you" I whispered running my hands up and down her back.

"You didn't I... just kinda woke up."

"Another nightmare?"

"I'm not sure" she said hesitantly. "I dreamed that Jacob died." I tensed. Him again. "I'm sorry Edward" she said burying her face in my chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry about love.''

"I keep bringing him up. I need to be moving on."

"He was your friend" I told her. "It's natural to miss him."

"Even after what happened" she whimpered.

"Yes" I said hating the truth.

"I'm sorry all of you had to get involved. I should have told you when it first happened-"

I silenced her with a kiss. "It's okay Bella. I love you, that's all that matters. I love you. You're safe." She deepened the kiss. Her fingers found their way into my hair, pulling me even closer to here. "Bella" I said ready to pull away.

"Why do you always do that?" she groaned.

"I want you so bad Bella" I said burying my face in her hair. "I just don't want to rush you."

"You're not" she said kissing me again.

"I don't want us to have sex like this" I said becoming distracted by her hands which were trying to unbutton my shirt.

"Like what?" she asked kissing my ear.

"With my family downstairs. I wanted to be with you alone, not with listening ears" I ground out. Her hands were now rubbing up and down my bare chest. Her nails scraped teasingly at my nipple.

"Please" she pleaded kissing me again.

I cupped her face gently in my hands. "Not now love. We can wait" I said watching her face become dejected. "I'm not say no. I'm just saying when the time is right."

"The time is always right for me" she said turning her face from me. "Every time I see you, I want you. You just always pull away."

I thought about this for a moment. We had been together nonstop for the past couple weeks. Carlisle said continuing further into a sex life probably wasn't the best idea _if_Bella was showing signs of PTSD. But she wasn't. She seem almost carefree during the day. Like a load had been lifted off her chest.

We had been practicing quite a lot during these past couple of weeks too. My control had increased dramatically. Ever since that dog hurt Bella, I knew that I would never be able to hurt her in that way. I had no fear when I was with her any more.

"Edward?" she said pulling me back to the present.

"I'm sorry love" I said smoothing her hair back. "Did you say something?"

"Yes. I asked when" she blushed.

Traced my fingers across her brow. "Can you wait until Saturday?" I asked her cautiously.

"Saturday?" she seemed surprised. It was Thursday now.

"Yes. That way I can take you out. We can go to Seattle. We could go see a play, and go out to eat. I could rent a hotel room" I said watching her for her reaction.

"Edward I..." she trailed off.

"Is it to soon" I asked panicked.

"No" she smiled.

"It's perfect" she said leaning up to kiss me. I smiled within our kiss.

"You're perfect love" I said meaning it with all my heart. And this Saturday I was going to show her just how perfect she really was...

After she pulled away she rested against my chest again. My fingers played softly with her hair, thinking to myself just how lucky I was to have her, and I would protect with my whole being. The though of Bella and I giving ourselves to each other scared me a little. We were both virgins, and had no idea what to expect from the act at all. What I did know was that there would be blood. Not a lot, but blood at all was going to be a slight problem.

There was also the pain. Girls losing there virginity's weren't what Hollywood made it out to be. It was going to hurt, so the key was to make Bella feel as comfortable, and relaxed as possible. We would spend all day doing nothing but having fun, that way there wouldn't be any stress from a hard day.

Even with me preparing all of this I was going to need to hunt and talk to Carlisle.

"Bella" I whispered softly.

"Hmm."

"I need to go talk to Carlisle."

"Okay" she mumbled. I could tell she was half asleep. I carefully slid from under her and walked to the door. I was in front of Carlisle's office in seconds.

_'Come in'_I took a deep breath and opened the door. Carlisle was sitting on his couch flipping through a medical file. "So. Saturday's the big night?" he asked as I sat down.

"Yes" I answered not being able to hide my smile.

"I'm truly happy for you son" he said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you... Where you nervous your first time?" I asked hoping he wouldn't be offended.

Carlisle was thoughtful. "Yes. I was, though I'm sure I wasn't as nervous as you are. My first time I was human. I didn't have to worry about inhuman strength."

"I know I can't hurt her that way. I won't" I said positively.

"I know. I have faith in you Edward." I was quiet as I took this in. "Can I make a suggestion?" he asked.

"Yes. Please. Anything that will help" I nodded eagerly.

"Before you engage in intercourse, since Bella is a virgin, I would buy a warming lubrication. It will make the stretch easier and she won't be become as cold." I nodded. Carlisle smiled. "It looks like you are all set."

I smiled nervously.

"Don't worry Edward. Everything will be fine" he tried to reassure me. I nodded once more before I got up.

"Thank you Carlisle" I said serenely as I walked out the door. My mind was in other places. I didn't even notice Emmett until I had bumped into him.

"Excuse me" I gasped looking up.

His big goofy smile reappeared. Ever since the accident he had started back talking to me. He was there to help me get through my tough time. He knew what it felt like to be helpless when the woman you loved was hurting. Rosalie and Bella had become closer too.

"Hey little bro" he said lightly. I knew he had heard everything. I was expecting his endless joking, but instead he said nothing.

"You're not going to say anything?"

"No. What's there to say" he asked confused.

"I know you heard" I said now confused.

"Everyone heard. It's not like any of us have a choice." I was surprised at just how mature he was being about all of this. I'm sure my face showed my shock. "I can help you though" he spoke up.

I raised my head and looked at him suspiciously. "You can?"

"You're still a little nervous about hurting her. I you can do that will make you both relax" he said seriously. I checked his though, but couldn't find anything being planned. "You won't be disappointed."

"It's not porn is it?"

He laughed. "No. It's not porn" he promised.

"Okay" I said still a bit suspicious.

"Alright little bro" he said wrapping his massive arm around my shoulder. "Come step into my office..."

* * *

**Okay I got a PM from a user name "." On there channel there is absolutely nothing. They didn't try to respond when I thanked them, so if you are reading this Thanks "."**

**I ALSO WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME IDEA"S AND SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THIS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**I know you guys wanted some glory details, but I really didn't have anything to go with. I hope this was okay! LEMONS next chapter!**

**-REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW**

**-GRAYWAVES**


	9. Date Night

**Disclaimer: **_SM owns everything_

**~Bella~**

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked me as he opened the door to his car. It was Saturday evening and we were about to leave. Today was the big day and it was safe to say that I was FREAKING OUT! Even after all the shopping and prepping Alice and Rosalie gave me, I was still nervous. They got a simple blue dress that stopped just above my knees. I was surprised at how much I liked it.

I told myself over and over that I had no reason to by worried. Edward would take care of me and if I told him I wasn't ready then he would stop.

"Bella" Edward said again. I snapped out of my daze and my eyes focused on his. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got lost in thought" I said as I slid into the passenger seat of his car.

He was in his seat before I could even put my seat belt on.

"What about?"

I smirked. "About where you're taking me. You won't tell me anything" I teased him.

He chuckled. "You're right. I won't tell you" he said as we drove down the Cullen's drive to Forks main road.

"Since you can't tell me where we are going, can you at least tell me what we're going to be doing once we arrive to our mystery destination?" I asked sweetly.

"I suppose" he joked playing along. "Since Alice stole you away from me all day, I was thinking dinner and a movie would be okay for tonight. We will have plenty of time to do anything else tomorrow."

"We don't have to go to eat out any where fancy."

"Nonsense! I want to take you out. I want tonight to be perfect" he said kissing our interlocked hands. My heart beat increased at the mentioning of tonight. His eyes looked over at me. "Are you nervous?"

I blushed. "No" I lied biting my lip. I was a horrible liar.

"We don't have to do anything Bella. We could just use this weekend as some time to just be together. A time to relax and enjoy each others company."

"I'm fine" I protested.

"I'm just letting you know that there is no pressure" Edward said seriously.

"I know. I want you Edward. I'm ready" I said truthfully. That surprised me. I didn't feel any apprehension when saying that.

He gave a smile that made my heart soar. "I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you Edward Cullen" I said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Our car ride went smoothly after that. We talked about random things. Laughed and giggled at the stupid stuff we said, and even stole kisses at red lights. So far everything was going fine. Both Edward and I were content and relaxed.

By the time we arrived in Seattle it was getting dark.

I expected us to check in to the hotel as soon as we arrived, but instead we went straight to a little Italian restaurant.

"Edward, we didn't drop off our bags" I reminded him.

"I know. It's fine love. I didn't want us to miss our reservation."

"Reservation! You don't even eat" I protested. "We can skip dinner and go straight to the movie."

"I'm not going to let you starve" he chuckled as my stomach growled.

In the end, I gave in. The restaurant was amazing. It was lit only buy candle light and a certain cozy feel to it. I saw Edward slip the hostess a fifty for a secluded area. We got a spacious booth away from the dinner crowd. Even though our booth was big enough to sit twelve people comfortably, Edward and I decided to cuddle in the middle.

Our when our waitress came, her eyes never left Edward. He on the other hand never looked her way. His eyes never left me, which cause our waitress to scowl. I couldn't the giggle that escaped me.

I ordered mushroom ravioli while Edward ordered the chicken Alfredo. I gave him a look and got his crooked smile in return.

"You aren't actually going to eat that?" I asked him softly after our waitress left to turn on our order.

"I've heard lots of good things about their Alfredo. I figured that you might want to try it too" he said innocently.

"You expect me to eat two dinner sized bowls of pasta?" I teased.

"If you're hungry enough, but if not, there is always carry out" he said kissing my forehead. He timed his little PDA perfectly, just as waitress was coming back with the drinks.

"So how was your day with Alice?" Edward asked as we waited for our... my food.

"Hectic" I shivered remembering all the things I had to get done today.

"Did you have fun?"

"Sure. If you consider having to try on a million and one different outfits, then have a painful procedures at a day spa." Today I had to have a bikini wax. Both Alice and Rose said it feels much better when there wasn't a lot of hair down there. I didn't realize I was so hairy, considering I tended to shave once a week, but I gave in. And it hurt like a motherfucker.

I didn't want to talk to either one of them after the throbbing stop from between my legs. That didn't stop Alice from talking to me. She really sould not take a hint sometimes.

Edward was lucky. For the exception of being around Emmett all day, his day was pretty care free. I was so happy when he told me that they had made up. It was weird seeing Emmett upset. Unfortunatly, he was his usual self before Edward and I left. I thought my cheeks were going to be permantly stained pink.

When our food came, Edward insisted on feeding me. He fed me slowly, letting me savor the taste of each bite. Both the mushroom ravioli and the Alfredo were delicious, but like I thought, I wasn't able to finish both of them. We got me a carry out and Edward tipped our bitchy waitress way to generously. He believed in being a gentleman no matter the consequences.

As we waited for the valet to bring back Edward's volvo, it began to drizzle. Edward draped his jacket over my shoulders. I couldn't help but close my eyes take a deep breath of his scent. I didn't notice he was watching me, until I was pulled away from my little bubble buy his quiet laughter. Of course I blushed.

I stretched lazily on the car on the way to the theatre. The were having a classic movie week, so I was surprised to find out we were going to see Wuthering Heights. It was easy to say I was excited. Apparently I took the appearance of Alice.

It wasn't crowed in our theatre. It was actually quite empty, but we still sat in the very back. We started off in separate seats with the arm rest down, but somewhere half through the movie I ended up in his lap. I was quite content there too. I shifted ever so slightly on his lap and was met with something poking my bottom. I squeaked in surprise.

"I'm sorry Bella" Edward said lifting me off his lap and putting me in my own seat. "I don't know what has come over me today" he sighed shaking his head.

"I do" I grabbed for him. I shocked us both by practically pulling him on top of me. We stayed in that embraced for the duration of the movie. I hadn't noticed the movie was over until Edward pulled away to give me time to breath for the thousandth time. It was then I noticed the credits rolling. Even after we straighted our clothes we still looked like to teenager who were making out in the back of the theatre.

I thought we were going to a some fancy five star hotel -knowing Edward- but instead we left the down town area back down the freeway.

"So are going to tell me where we are going?" I snooped as we drove down the highway.

"To the place where we will be staying" he said not dropping any hints.

I sat back pouted until he pulled off onto a long hidden driveway. I looked out the window, wondering why anybody would put a hotel somewhere like this. My breath was taken away when I saw a mansion sitting in front of us. **(A/N link in profile)** It looked like a hotel, but there wasn't a parking lot. It was sitting on a beautiful lake with a golf course to one side. They had palm trees planted and the their was _two_ grand stair cases in the front.

"E-Edward... what is this? Where are we?" I gasped.

"This is Esme's city house. The girls stay here when the want to do some serious shopping done. Esme lended it to us for the weekend."

"Esme plays golf?" I asked confused.

"Yes. It's something she likes to do with Carlisle when they come here. It's a full golf course if you ever want to play" he offered.

Flying golf balls and me really didn't mix. I polietly passed.

Edward parked his car in the massive garage and got our bags. We entered through the kitchen. **(A/N link in profile)** Edward offered to give me a tour. Set out bags down in grabbed my hand. We walked to the living room. It's walls were made of glass and you had a perfect view of the downtown Seattle. **(A/N link in profile)**

Upstairs there were three bedrooms. One for each couple. Each had their own theme and colors two theme. I expected us to be staying in a room up here, but was surprised when Edward led me back downstairs.

"I was given a room away from the other couples" he smiled sheepishly.

He led us through to a room off from the kitchen. He smiled as he opened the door to a simply bedroom. The floors were cherry wood and their were two double doors that led to the pool. It was wonderful. Not to extravagant. **(A/N link in profile) **

"This is my room" Edward said almost shyly.

"Wow" I said walking over to the door and looking out the window. The view was amazing. I noticed a gazebo sitting off to the side of the pool. "This place is just... wow" I mumbled, lost for words.

"Would you like to go out there?" Edward asked noticing my interest with the gazebo.

"Yes" I nodded eagerly. He opened the door for me and led us to the gazebo. It was drizzling, but it was so pretty. It was surrounded by palm tress and had a perfect veiw of the lake. "Edward, this place is pefect" I sighed leaning against his chest.

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled. "Do you want to dance?"

"There's no music."

He walked over to one of the pillars and pressed a button. Soft music floated around us.

"Now there is" he said taking my hand again.

I wasn't sure how my feet should move. Edward lifted me and placed me on top of his feet. It was like prom all over again. Thankfully without me wearing a cast.

I'm not sure how long we were like that, but we had to pull away when it began to pour. We were going to be soaked for sure! It was a mist on second, then the next a down pour.

"Get on my back" Edward said lifting me up.

We raced through the rain which was more fun than I thought it was going to be. When we got back to Edward's room we were both drenched. The chill from the Seattle air and Edward's back caused me to shiver. He put me down and started his fire place, then walked to a room I assumed was the bathroom. He came back with two fluffy white towels.

"T-thank you" I shivered as he wrappered it around me. He gave me one quick kiss and began to dry himself off.

Even with the fire place going and the warm towel, I was still freezing. My over night bag was on the other side of the room, and I didn't feel like walking all the way over there to get something warm. Then it dawned on me that this was it. It was time.

Edward had his back to, so he never noticed when my dress dropped to the floor, followed by my panties. I don't know where I got the courage. I walked behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. My head rest against his strong back. I felt him tense in my embrace.

"Bella" he gasped. He turned around and his eyes hungrily took in my naked body. I normally would have been embarassed, but I was to turned on to care at that moment.

"I'm ready..." I whispered leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

**You guys probably hate me right now. I know this chapter is short and I haven't updated in like ever, but I thought I should get one out to you. I promise that the next chapter is going to be their first time. I want all of that chapter to be about them.**

**Sorry for the wait, and please _REVIEW_**

**-GRAYWAVES**


	10. It's Time

**Disclaimer: _SM owns everything_**

_Edward had his back to me, so he never noticed when my dress dropped to the floor, followed by my panties. I don't know where I got the courage. I walked behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. My head rest against his strong back. I felt him tense in my embrace._

_"Bella" he gasped. He turned around and his eyes hungrily took in my naked body. I normally would have been embarrassed, but I was to turned on to care at that moment._

_"I'm ready..." I whispered leaning in to kiss him..._

**~Edward~**

Bella's lips moved aggressively against mine. I was surprised at how bold her actions were, but I had to admit how much I loved sexy, confident Bella.

Something I also noticed, she was completely bare down below. I could see _everything_. Her arousal was quite obvious, not only because I could smell her musky scent, but I could see it on her outer lips. I could also see her clit peaking out at me, engorged with blood. Venom flooded to my mouth. My fingers itched to touch her as her sent assaulted my nose.

Bella's fingers tugged desperately at my shirt, silently demanding me to take it off. I complied with her wishes, pulling my shirt off and throwing it aimlessly across the room. Bella's eyes never left mine as I began to undo my pants. As soon as my body was bare, my love was back in my arms. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. Her fingers found their way into my hair, pulling me closer to her. Even with our bodies flush against each other, I felt like she was to far away.

My arms reached under her and easily picked her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist as our lips continued to move together. Bella was practically sitting on my erection. She grinded herself against me and we both moaned at the delicious friction. If she kept this up, I didn't think I was going to last. I some how managed to walk us over to the bed and carefully put her in the middle. Bella lay there, her hair fanned across the sheets trying to catch her breath. A slight blush had made its way along the top of her breast, and her slit glistened in the faint moonlight. I felt myself become painfully hard. Finally I met Bella's lust filled eyes. Our lips met once more.

"Edward. Please." Bella squirmed under my touch. "I need you."

"I need you, too, baby" I smiled and slowly crawled onto the bed beside her. Turning to lie on her side, she turned to face me. She brought her leg up and rested it on top my hip, bringing her body closer to mine. I hisses. Her movement caused the tip of my erection to brush across the top of her stomach.

"You have no idea... what you do to me. You're so perfect" I moaned. She gave me a shy smile and I leaned over to kiss her, caressing her leg and welcoming her warm touch. I shifted us so I was now on top while I continued to worship her mouth. Her mouthed opened and her tongue slipped out, licking at my bottom lip. I ran my hands up her sides and then cupped her supple breast with my palms and Bella let out a soft cry as I massaged them. Her back arched.

I ran my tongue down her collarbone and slipped my mouth on her breast taking her nipple in my mouth and sucked on it gently. She tasted so good. Never in my existence would I think I would become so lucky. She continued to arch her back against my mouth, egging me on.

"E-Eddie" Bella whimpered. That was usually the nickname Emmett gave me to piss me off, but hearing it come from my loves lips was an incredible turn on. She knew I loved it when she called my name. During the few weeks Bella moved in with me she'd been trying to push our boundaries down completely. In my mind this was her way trying to get over what happened with Jacob Black. I couldn't take advantage of her like that, though I did let us explore a couple new things together just to prepare ourselves just in case I couldn't keep myself in check.

Bella, being the little vixen that she is, took advantage of my distraction and grinded her hips against me. I abandoned her breasts and let out a low groaned at the feeling of our hips rubbing together. Her damp center was now rubbing against my annoying erection, coating me with her arousal. Her scent was hitting me full blast and I could feel my control slipping. My mind was to clouded with Bella. My body tensed as I tried to regain some control.

"Edward?" she whispered.

My eyes found hers, but I didn't answer.

"Are you alright?"

Instead of answering I crashed my lips back to her, but only for a brief moment. My lips trailed down between her chest to her stomach, then to her pussy. I settled myself between her legs, putting her right ankle on top of my shoulder. The view was magnificent! I took her clit into my mouth making her hips jerk and her scream out my name. I licked her in small rough circles until I knew she was about to orgasm. Then I changed my focus to me pleasure hole as her body relaxed. I did this for the next fifteen minutes, teasing her and enjoying her loud moans.

She leaned backward onto her elbows and gave me a desperate look. She was beyond frustrated with me, and the look in her eyes said it all. I began to lick her again, this time slipping a finger inside of her. She grabbed a handful of my hair and threw her head back in ecstasy. I added another and thrust my fingers harder. I could feel my fingertips brushing against something inside of her, and realized it was her hymen. I was a bit surprised hers was still intact given how clumsy she was.

I continued to suck on her clit while I pushed gently against her hymen. Bella whimper, though it was still in pleasure. She hadn't seemed to notice any discomfort she might have felt, so I took this as a good sign. I added another finger and felt myself stretching her. I pushed my fingers a little more forcefully against her barrier trying to see how far I could go while she would still be in pleasure. She grinded against my face.

"Did I hurt you, love?" I asked as I pulled away.

"No" she panted. "That felt really good." I was confused and my face showed it. "You fingers kept brushing against this spot, and it felt _really_ ...good" she blushed.

I rubbed the spot again, watching in fascination as Bella's hips jerked off the bed as she threw her head back. I pumped harder, stroking her special spot with only my fingertips. Bella thrashed, and screamed, and cried for her release. I could almost smell the desperation rolling off of her. My mouth came back to her clit, and with a few licks she came.

"Edward...!" she screamed as my fingers milked her orgasm.

_That's right. scream my name!_

I kissed my way back to her lips as she trembled in my arms. I got comfortable lying between her as we kissed while as Bella came back down from her blissful state. It wasn't long before I felt one of her hands wrapping itself around my now painful erection. I felt my body going weak with pleasure and put all my weight on my hands to keep from crushing her. Her lips pulled away from mine as she watched my face contort with pleasure.

Her thumbs rubbed circles around the head of my cock, collecting the pre-cum that was freely oozing out. When she had enough on her hands, she began to pump me up and down. I let out a shaky breath and let my head drop down to her shoulder.

"Oh...Bella..." I moaned, thrusting my hips into her hands. I my body was so tense. I _needed_ to cum. "P-please" I begged miserably. She had no idea what she did to me.

Bella pushed against me and was some how able to scramble on top. She now straddled my thigh, but continued to pump me. Every time I felt like I was about to cum, she would slow her hands down. She was torturing me, kind of like what I did to her.

"I-I...need t-to... cum" I groaned.

"Not a chance" she smiled evilly. She dropped a very wet open mouth kiss to the top of my cock. I gasped. Then she did it again, and then again, and a third time. My hands wound their way into her hair, pulling her hot little mouth were I wanted it the most. Finally she complied and engulfed me in her mouth. My head went back in pleasure. I could feel her tongue licking all over my now swollen cock. Her hands played with my balls and I couls feel my orgasm right around the corner.

I breathing began to come out in short pants and Bella's hands and tongue began to work faster. My orgasm was so close I could taste it. The earge to bite was also there too. Bella took one long lick from the base of my cock to the tip and I came. Bella gasped as I came once while still inside her mouth. She pulled back, but I came again and got her right on the chin, and then once more between her breast. She was completely marked by me and I loved it.

I moved quickly to the night stand beside the bed and handed her some tissues.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't me to get you like that" I said sheepishly.

She smiled and accepted the tissues. "It's okay. I makes me feel like I'm yours and yours only" she said as she began to wipe off my spunk, before getting up to go to the small thrash can located across the room.

As she can back towards the bed, I reached for her, pulling her to my lap. "You are" I said leaning down and capturing her lips with my own. "You are my love." I whispered. "You are mine, and only mine."

_Kiss... _

"My life."

_Kiss..._

"My everything..."

Kiss...

"I'm not going to let you go until you seen me away" I promised.

"I don't plan to" she wrapped her arms around me. "And I'm giving you myself to prove it to you. I know you will protect me from people like Jacob and Jessica, so I don't have to worry."

We kissed again, and my fingers found there way back to her core to make sure she was ready for me. Even though she was wet, I reached into the drwer on the nightstand for the small tube of lubrication. I broke the kiss only long enough to rub the warm gel on myself before I pulled Bella back against me.

"I thought it maybe easier for you to be on top the first time" I whispered. She nods hesitantly, but grabs my cock gently and places at her wet center. Ever so slowly she slides down. My hands are grabbing her hips, and it takes all my self control not to slam her down on to me. She slid down a little more. Now the round head of my cock is completely submerged within her depts. I can feel myself stretching her, but she doesn't show any signs of distress...

**~Bella~**

As I watched Edward apply lubrication to himself, I felt a mixture of embarrassment and gratefulness. I'm sure he spoke to both his brothers and Carlisle to prepare himself for this, though it was a bit embarrassing, I was happy he was trying to make this perfect for the both of us.

"I thought it maybe easier for you to be on top the first time" he whispers to me. I nodded even though I had absolutely no idea what to do when you're on top. I grab his cock and carefully place it at my center. I go as slow as possible, easing myself down on him until the head of his penis is fully inside of me. So far so good. All though I can feel him stretching me, but I don't feel any pain. I slide down a little bit more and I can feel Edward pressing against my hymen.

"Bella" Edward's eyes never left my face, his hands coming up to cup my cheek. I felt myself become lost in his eyes as I slid down his shaft. I winced slightly at the pain, but I'm to focused on Edward for it to truly bother me.

Finally, we were ...complete.

We stayed in that position for a moment so I could get use to the feel of Edward inside of me. While we did, Edward kissed my face, my neck, and the swell of my breast. All the while whispering how much he adored me.

When I told him to me move, he slowly pumped himself in and out of me. Each time his thrust got deeper. He decided to take total control, and rolled us over so he was on top. I liked it better this way. I felt completely surrounded by him. He used one of his hands to support himself while the other traced patterns on my stomach.

"Are you... okay?" he moaned against my neck.

I was only able to nodded. I lost the ability to speak a while ago.

Wrapped my legs around his waist hoping he would get the message to go faster. He did, and at the angels my hips were, it allowed him to go much deeper. We both let out groans. Then our lips were back together. He pushed his tongue in my mouth, mimicking his thrust with his... larger appendage. My fingers never let go of his hair.

He carefully grabbed one of my hips and tilted it upward. His moans increased and a look of pure ecstacy came across him face. His orgasm was close, but knowing him, we wouldn't cum unless I did. Even though I was swimming in bliss, I couldn't feel myself cumming any time soon.

He tilted my hips a little more. The top of his cock was brushing the same spots his fingers were earlier. It made my hips lurch off the bed.

"Edward!" I screamed. He was driving me insane with pleasure now. That little spot had just taken my bliss to a whole nother level. My body began to tremble as I felt myself becoming close.

He began to thrust harder, seeming to know exactly where my gspot was. I felt myself contracting around him. I closed my eyes and threw my head back as I waited for my orgasm to take over me. While my eyes were closed, he slipped his hand in between our bodies and rolled his thumb on my clit. Within a few seconds I was cumming.

I felt his body become ridgid under my finger tips. He pushed his face against my neck and roared out his release, shooting endlessly inside of me.

We lay there for a few moment trying to catch our breath. Edward lifted his head from the crook of my neck and placed a chaste kiss to my lips. I could feel him smiling against me.

"That was perfect" I whispered to him. "I knew you were able to do it."

He beamed. "I'm glad, because I think I've found my new favorite hobby" he chuckled before pulling away. I felt him slip from me and I whimpered from the lost. "I'll be right back" he promised. He was only gone for a second before he appeared with a damp towel. He cleaned our juices that were now beginning to seep from between my legs. When he was done, he threw the towel on the floor and wrapped me in one of the clean sheets that we'd knocked on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I giggled as he picked me up. I looked like a caterpillar in a cocoon.

"We're going to have to sleep in one of the other rooms" he said almost sheepishly.

"Why? I like this one."

"I do too, but I well... I kind of..." trailed off and nodded toward the bed. It was then I saw the to big chunks that he'd taken out of the mattress.

"Oh" I said simply.

He smiled and in the blink of an eye we were in one of the smaller bedroom already under the covers. I was much to tired to fight my body and gladly snuggled against my own personal Greek god, but only after I push off my extra sheet...

* * *

**SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND THEN I JUST GOT BACK IN TOWN. I WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT BEFORE DECEMBER.**

**Review and tell me how much you like it (or u hate me for making you wait so long)**


End file.
